You Look Hot, Or I'm Drunk
by Owigotpitchslapped
Summary: When the Bella's go to a party, and a drunk out of her mind Stacie start making moves on the captain. Could something grow into more? Staubrey! with a side of Bechloe! Yes i still suck at summaries. It's a really good story i promise :P
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey! Welcome to my fanfic "You look hot, or I'm drunk" it's a Staubrey fanfiction! I'm definitely excited to get this started! So now onto the actual story c;

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything. Not pitch perfect or the song "I'll make love to you" by Boyz II Men.

Aubrey Leanne Posen hated parties. She despised them. Stupid people, stupid music, stupid hook-ups, stupid decisions. STUPID STUPID STUPID. As Aubrey fumed in the corner eyeballing her Bella's getting drunk, and laughing. This is how it went down.

Amy was yelling at Bumper, and saying something along the lines of "hitting him so hard his man boobs would concave".

Cynthia Rose was grinding on a high note as the house boomed to "S&M" by Rhianna.

Beca and Chloe were flirting, and touching one another in the corner smiling like two goof balls in love.

Stacie was- walking right towards her?!

"Hey Aubs.." Stacie slurred, and leaned against the blonde for support. "Great party right?"

"Uh hey Stace." Aubrey cautiously wrapped her arm around her waist as the brunette laid her head on her shoulder.

"Aubrey... Don't kick my ass tomorrow at rehearsals. I'm goneeeeeee." Stacie took Aubrey's face in her hands, and pleaded drunkly.

"Stacie, I wouldn't do that. Don't worry. Although, you've had too much to drink." The blonde said tenderly.

"I know. You know who looks hot tonight? Becaww! That midget can moveee." The tall brunette licked her lips flirtatiously.

"Uhh, yeah. She looks pretty." Aubrey put in awkwardly, and winced when Stacie grabbed her hand a little too tight.

"Although, I can tell you who I would totally bed tonight." Stacie said winking.

"_Gross.." _Aubrey thought.

"AUBREY POSEN." Stacie yelled out loud.

"What?!" The blonde shouted in shock.

"Nothing that's just who I would totally bed tonight." Stacie smirked

_WHAT?!_

"You know, you're talking to her right?" Aubrey cocked an eyebrow

"Oh hey Aubrey! You know you look so hot." Stacie slurred again, and put her hands on Aubrey's hips.

"Okay, you're drunk. We're going." Aubrey laughed, and took Stacie's hand before dragging her drunken friend to where Chloe, and Beca were.

"I'm taking, Conrad home. She's really drunk." Aubrey informed the fiery red head.

"Alright, By the way can you crash with her? I'm taking Beca to ours." Chloe winked.

"Oh god. Sure, yeah. Not on my bed." Aubrey scowled.

"No problem, Captain." Beca saluted.

"Beca, you're hot!" Stacie yelled.

Beca's cheeks tinged pink.

"Gee.. thanks Stacie." Beca muttered.

"Alright, we're going be safe!" Aubrey said her goodbye's, and left with the drunken brunette.

"Aubreyyy, you're soo gorgeous in the moonlight." Stacie flirted.

"Gee, you are drunk aren't you?" Aubrey teased.

"I'm just buzzed." The brunette protested.

"Yeah, sure." Aubrey gently nudged the brunette who fell over and landed on her bum in the grass.

"Ouch." The brunette muttered.

"Stacie! Are you okay? I'm so sorry I didn't even nudge you that hard. At least I thought I didn't." Aubrey apologized profusely.

"I'm okay. It's okay really." Stacie assured her. Then the sprinklers turned on.

Stacie just sat there in silence. Looking deep in thought.

"Stacie?... Honey, it's wet. C'mon get up." Aubrey held out her hand.

"NOPE!" Stacie's mouth had a mischievous grin.

Suddenly Aubrey was on top of a brunette getting soaked by a near by sprinkler.

"CONRAD! You are so dead!" Aubrey squealed as Stacie tickled her to move her off her body.

"Catch me if you can!" Stacie ran off

"You!" Aubrey got up, and ran after her through the sprinklers.

"You don't got a chance, Posen!" The tall brunette called to her.

"At least I know who's been doing cardio! It's your long legs it's not my fault I'm shorter than you!" Aubrey called out.

Aubrey started gaining on the brunette when she was finally in reach, Aubrey tackled the brunette by the legs as they both fell into the grass trying to catch their breath they both laughed, and giggled at how childish they were being.

Aubrey rolled over on the tall brunette, and pushed a wet strand of brown hair away from Stacie's face to behind her ear.

"You're touching me." Stacie smirked.

"Point being? I didn't want it to bother you." Aubrey pointed out.

"Hmm.. Let's go home?" Stacie suggested.

"Did that experience sober you up?" Aubrey teased

"Just a bit." Stacie smirked.

Aubrey stood up, and held out her hand. "Alright let's go."

Stacie took it, and interlaced their fingers.

As they walked through the sprinklers, Stacie stopped them again.

"Wait a second." Stacie let go of Aubrey's hand, and dug around in her purse before emerging with her iPod.

"What are you doing?" Aubrey questioned.

Stacie turned the speakers up, and Aubrey automatically recognized the song "I'll Make Love To You" by Boyz II Men

Stacie grabbed her hand again, and wrapped Aubrey's arm around her waist as she started slow dancing with her.

The iPod boomed out the first verse

_Close your eyes, make a wish  
And blow out the candlelight  
For tonight is just your night  
We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night  
Pour the wine, light the fire  
Girl your wish is my command  
I submit to your demands  
I'll do anything, girl you need only ask_

Stacie joined in with the chorus

_I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to._

Aubrey smiled at her, and laid her head on Stacie's chest.

Aubrey took the second verse

_Girl relax, let's go slow  
I ain't got nowhere to go  
I'm just gonna concentrate on you  
Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night  
Throw your clothes on the floor  
I'm gonna take my clothes off too  
I made plans to be with you  
Girl whatever you ask me you know I'll do_

Stacie joined in with Aubrey again taking the harmony

_I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to._

Stacie once again backed out, and listened as her heart melted when Aubrey sang the bridge.

_Baby tonight is your night  
And I will do you right  
Just make a wish on your night  
Anything that you ask  
I will give you the love of your life_

As the song was coming to an end. Stacie stopped twirling, and sang the chorus in a soft whisper.

_I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to._

Stacie leaned in, and kissed Aubrey. To Stacie, she wasn't a very cliché person. Kissing Aubrey, though was an exception. All the cliché's happened. Fireworks, Butterflies, Content.

Finally she felt what love felt like.

**AN: Yes, so I was thinking about making this a one shot, but I decided I really enjoyed writing this so, i'm gonna make this into a multi fic! Yay! R&R :)**

**xoxo~ Kaylee**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So here's another chapter to "You Look Hot, Or I'm Drunk." I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I still don't own anything.**

As Aubrey pulled away from Stacie, She smiled at the brunette, and pulled her in for a hug. Stacie held onto the blonde, as the grass was spinning from woozy-ness.

"Wow that was awesome." Stacie declared fully sobered.

Aubrey chuckled and shook her head at the brunette's antics.

"You're so easy to impress." Aubrey winked.

"Nah, not really. You just have to be super awesome, than everything about you impresses me." Stacie winked.

Aubrey blushed, and bit her lip nervously. Aubrey never had a lot of people hit on her, especially somebody as gorgeous, and funny as Stacie.

"I find you super awesome." Aubrey said quietly.

"_God I suck at flirting. How does Stacie do this so well?" Aubrey thought_

Stacie giggled quietly. "Well thank you, Posen."

"Uh-huh." Aubrey nodded.

A comfortable silence fell over the girls as they looked at each other in the moonlight.

"_God Aubrey's hair looks so soft, and light in the moonlight." Stacie thought_

"_Stacie looks so protective, and her eyes sparkle." Aubrey thought_

This went on for a while until Stacie took Aubrey's hand again, and pressed a tender kiss to her hand.

"Shall we go to the castle, Princess?" Stacie winked.

"We are not role playing! Although, yes let's go." Aubrey playfully pushed her shoulder before they both started to walk to the Barden campus.

"Baker right?" Aubrey questioned after about ten minutes of silence.

"Yeah, Chef right?" Stacie teased.

"Ass. No. Chloe, and I have an off-campus apartment not too far from here."

"Oh." Stacie's face fell. "You should get back then. It's getting late."

"Chloe actually asked me to crash at your place if that's alright." Aubrey felt bad for not asking earlier.

"Sure! I have a single anyway." Stacie shrugged, as she pulled her toward the building with the sign 'Baker' on the top of the building.

"Alright, Good." Aubrey smiled.

Stacie unlocked the door of her dorm room, and ushered the blonde inside.

"Make yourself at home." Stacie invited, and sneakily threw some clothes into a nearby closet. "Sorry about the mess." The tall brunette apologized.

"No problem, you're cleaner than Chloe." Aubrey laughed.

"That's a relief." Stacie sighed.

"Alright, you're gonna have a hell of a headache tomorrow. So we should head to sleep." Aubrey instructed.

"Whoa, wait. One you're bossing me around in my own home? Two you're still in a dress." Stacie pointed out.

"It wasn't an order it was a suggestion. Plus I don't have any clothes."

"I know i'm kidding. You can borrow some of mine." Stacie walked over to her dresser, and pulled out a barden t-shirt, and some grey sweat pants. She threw them at the blonde who wasn't paying attention, and in result hit her in the face. "Whoops, my bad." Stacie stifled her laughter.

"Ass." Aubrey muttered under her breath.

"Bathroom's down the hall first door on the left." Stacie directed, and turned around as she undressed herself. She grinned, as she felt eyes on her as she lifted her shirt over her head, and unhooked her bra.

"My god." Aubrey muttered, and walked quickly into the room that was directed as the bathroom.

"_Stay cool. Stay cool. Calm down, breathe... Alright good."_ Aubrey repeated to herself until her pulse began to slow down.

Aubrey quickly pulled out her phone, and began texting Chloe.

"_Chloe, i'm in Stacie's bathroom about to vomit what do I do?"-A_

"_Saw her naked alright! High five! *Slaps*"-C_

"_Idiot you're so drunk. I didn't she was undressing away from me, and she took off her shirt, and bra.. and god"-A_

"_You. Are hooked my friend."-C_

"_I know.. we kissed, and danced in the sprinklers to 'I'll Make Love To You'."-A_

"_How cute! Anyway, soo.. you getting laid ;)"-C_

"_You're gross. No i'm not. I want to sleep that's all."-A_

"_With her. ;)"-C_

"_You're such a prude"-A_

"_Says the one who's not getting some while I am with a certain little DJ.. She can spin my mixes ;)"-C_

"_Conversation over. So done. That image is forever burned in my memory."-A_

"_Was it hot?!"-C_

That's when Aubrey decided to just put her phone away, and get ready for bed. As she emerged from the bathroom she saw that the brunette was lying on the couch softly snoring. A smile broke over her face, and a quiet chuckle left her throat.

"You're gonna be the death of me, Conrad." Aubrey whispered quietly as she softly brushed away a now dampened piece of dark brown hair.

The simple touch woke the tall brunette with a start.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry. I fell asleep." Stacie yawned, and stretched.

"Yeah, I saw that. You looked cute, sorry I woke you. You can go back to sleep." Aubrey patted her head, and smiled warmly.

"Here come here." Stacie reached for the blonde who took a quick step back.

"There's not enough room for the both of us." Aubrey protested.

"Fine." Stacie got up, took the brunette's hand ignoring the blondes protests. "Geez Aubs, I know i'm big, but i'm not _that_ big." Stacie pouted before collapsing on the twin sized bed.

"I-I didn't mean it like that honey!" Aubrey stammered before having an uneasy feeling in her stomach again. She covered her mouth with her hand as she hunched over as a sweat broke out on her forehead.

"Uh-huh." Stacie muttered before turning over to look at the blonde before sitting up in bed and rushing over to the blonde. "No, no no. I was kidding. I'm not mad see? I'm totally okay, I was making a joke don't worry. You didn't do anything wrong." Stacie comforted the blonde as she took her hand, and with her other hand started rubbing the blondes back.

"I'm so sorry you have to see me like this. It's so embarrassing." Aubrey's voice constricted, as she gritted her teeth in an attempt to calm down.

"No baby, it's alright." Stacie assured her. "All you need to know was I totally didn't think like that." Stacie smiled.

Aubrey smiled back at her weakly before shutting her eyes, and groaning before placing her face in her hands.

"Alright, you leave me no choice." The tall brunette announced. "Don't throw up on me, got it?"

"Why would I-" Aubrey was abruptly cut off when Stacie's lips pressed against hers. The blonde closed her eyes, and laced her fingers in the brunette's hair. Stacie cupped Aubrey's cheek in her hand, and slowly deepened the kiss. Aubrey made a small noise in the back of her throat which caused the brunette to make one too.

When they both broke apart Stacie giggled at the sight of the blondes wild hair. "I messed up your hair pretty bad. My bad." Stacie shrugged and smirked.

"Uh-huh." Aubrey breathed and pulled Stacie in for another kiss.

Stacie pulled away, and swooped her long hair to the side before tapping Aubrey's nose with her finger. "You're cute when you get flustered, but i'm tired." Stacie grinned.

"Fine." Aubrey took her hand, and was about to protest when Stacie pulled away, but a hand stopped her.

"I need to take my makeup off first." The brunette grinned before retreating to the bathroom with Aubrey following behind her.

Aubrey watched in amusement as the brunette's tongue was poking slightly out the side of her mouth as she concentrated on taking off all her makeup. Once the task was finished Stacie faced her.

"All done." She announced before taking Aubrey's hand, and pulling her towards the bedroom.

As the two got cozy next to each other under the covers the brunette scooted closer the blonde before wrapping her arm around her waist, and pulling, Aubrey close to her body.

"Comfy?" The senior smirked down at the brunette who was currently snuggled on her chest.

"Mm-hmm." Stacie hummed in content.

Aubrey leaned down, and kissed the now sleeping brunette.

"You're gonna be the death of me, Conrad." Aubrey smiled lovingly

Aubrey's phone vibrated, and she carefully reached inside her pocket before searching through her messages.

"_So in your vision was Beca a top or bottom?"-C_

"_I don't know, but Stacie is a top"-A_

"_You got laid?"-C_

"_No. Snuggling."-A_

"_Aww sweet. Me likey :)"-C_

"_Anyway, I'm tired."-A_

"_Goodnight, Aubs. :)"-C_

"_Goodnight, Chloe. Sleep well :)"-A_

"_By the way.. Beca's a top too ;)"-C_

"_You're impossible. GOODNIGHT, BEALE."-A_

"_Skeet, Skeet, Skeet, Skeet, Skeet. GOODNIGHT, POSEN ;)"C_

"_Best friends, right?" _Aubrey thought before scumming into sleep inhaling the brunette's smell.

**AN: Ahaha! I'm happy to have updated so fast! I hope you enjoy i'll try to have a update by tomorrow! R&R! **

**Xoxo~ Kaylee**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm so extremely happy with the reviews from Guests, and such. You guys are awesome! So another update! :) By the way, I got my permit today! Yay! On with the story! Leave suggestions of things you want me to add, or happen!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine -sigh- Or any songs used in this fanfiction, EXCEPT for the toothbrush song that was all me. .-.**

As the sun sneaked in past the closed window blinds of Stacie's dorm room, Aubrey didn't know what to make of the new day. Aubrey had a million thoughts running through her head.

"_What if she was so hung over when she wakes up she doesn't feel the same way? What if she regrets kissing me? What if she didn't want me here last night?" _Aubrey thought before panicking a bit.

The brunette stirred before swinging her leg over Aubrey's waist, and cupping Aubrey's neck pulling her closer. Aubrey smiled at the sleeping brunettes antics, and pulled her in closer.

"_Yeah, maybe she might regret it. Maybe she won't. Right now all that mattered was I'm with her. Even if it is just for a while." _With that thought Aubrey kissed the dark haired mane, and closed her eyes allowing sleep to consume her once again.

Aubrey groaned, as she woke up to a harsh sunlight streaming through the now open window blinds. Strangely the right side of the bed was cold, and empty. Aubrey's heart sank before her hand touched a small piece of paper folded up, and sealed with a red kiss pressed on the top. Aubrey blushed, and unfolded the note.

_Aubrey,_

_I have a 8:30 class today, so If i'm not here when you wake up i'm sorry, Princess. I wanted to wake you, but you looked too adorable. Thank you for taking me home last night, and for everything else. I thought I was drunk out of my mind, and would forget everything, but really its clear as day. I hope i'm back in time so you don't wake up feeling like I regret anything. I really don't. Anyway, I hope you're still here when I get back. If not I understand you're a busy woman. Thanks for an amazing night :)_

_Xoxo- Stacie Ann Conrad._

_P.S.- You snore._

_P.S.S- Sorry about the lipstick on your cheek, I wanted to kiss you good morning._

_P.S.S.S- Get ready to go to the park once I get back. We have to work on your cardio, Captain ;)_

Aubrey smiled widely before walking to the brunettes wardrobe and pulling out a pair of sweat pants, and a short tank top. Aubrey pulled her hair up into a ponytail, and searched for a toothbrush. Once retrieved she began singing her brushing song that her parents made up for her in her head.

_Brushy brushy brush_

_Your teeth are gonna look so lush_

_Brushy brushy brush_

_Take away the mush_

_Brushy brushy brush_

_Your teeth are gonna shine so bright_

_Brushy brushy brush_

_Hold onto your toothbrush tight_

_Brushy brushy brush_

_Now it's time to spit_

_Brushy brushy brushy_

_Now you're doing it_

_Flossy flossy floss_

_Tell the food to get lost_

_Flossy flossy floss_

_Don't make your gums bleed_

_Flossy flossy floss_

_This is what you need_

_Gurgle gurgle rinse rinse_

_It's gonna be over soon_

_Gurgle gurgle rinse rinse_

_Every morning and every moon_

_Gurgle gurgle rinse rinse_

_What a big girl you are_

_Gurgle gurgle rinse rinse_

_Here's a smile as bright as a star!_

Aubrey flashed her dazzling smile, and gasped when she saw a tall brunette smirking in amusement through the mirror. Stacie shook her head, and walked toward the blonde with a grin on her face before wrapping her arms around Aubrey, and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Hi, Princess." Stacie greeted.

"Hi, Conrad." Aubrey teased.

Stacie looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and feigned hurt.

"So, I call you princess.. and all I get is Conrad? Must be nice." Stacie rolled her eyes teasingly.

Aubrey turned around, and wrapped her arms around Stacie's neck.

"Hi, love." Aubrey smirked "Better?"

Stacie bit her lip before nodding "Yep, a lot better." The taller brunette leaned down, and kissed Aubrey's lips quickly. The blonde pulled away with a goofy smile.

"Alright, nerd. Let me just change, and we can go. Wait, what time is it?" Stacie amended

Aubrey pulled out her phone. "It's 11:32."

Stacie muttered a "damn" underneath her breath. "Okay.." It looked like the brunette was nervous

"Are you okay?" The blonde quirked her head to the side a bit.

"I'm fine... it's just gonna be really hot, and I don't want to like die of dehydration." Stacie rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"It's okay, we can go later when it's cooler. How about we watch a movie?" Aubrey suggested.

"That'll be perfect." Stacie grinned before taking, Aubrey's hand, and leading her back to her bed before turning on her TV.

"Do you have any family movies?" Aubrey questioned.

"Of course, Princess." Stacie pulled out a different box, and discreetly put it into the VCR.

"What are we watching?"

"Watch, and you'll see." Stacie hushed as the beginning credits played 'Fox and The Hound'

"Oh my gosh! I used to watch this movie everyday with my parents!" Aubrey squealed, then suddenly her face fell before growing silent, and stared at the movie.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Stacie put an arm around her shoulder, and took her hand again.

"Nothing.. I.. I miss being a kid. That's all." Aubrey assured with a forced smile.

Stacie Conrad wasn't stupid. She knew that wasn't the reason why Aubrey grew so quiet in such a short time. However, Stacie Conrad also knew people will tell you when they are ready for it. So, she decided not to push the subject anymore, but instead pulled Aubrey even closer, and smiled when Aubrey laid her head on her chest.

"Look at the baby fox! Oh my gosh, I love him! He's so cute." Aubrey squealed. Before looking at Stacie seriously. "We need one. We're getting one."

Stacie giggled before nodding. "Alright, Princess we'll get one. One day." Stacie promised.

"Yay! You're the best." Aubrey's face lit up, before she clapped her hands.

Stacie smiled lovingly at this whole new Aubrey. Not that she didn't like the old Aubrey. I mean after all she did fall for her the moment they met. This Aubrey however, showed her true self. Her demeanor and defenses were down. She was absolutely an amazing, and perfect person.

Stacie's phone vibrated in her pocket, but the blonde was too engrossed in the movie to realize it went off. Stacie discreetly as possible took her phone out, and replied to the text.

"_Chlo, and I already set everything up, the bella's are in place, and the dance team are walking around idly. You can come now."-B_

"_Thanks, Beca. You're amazing. Are you sure that this is gonna work?"-S_

"_Of course it is. I mixed the song myself. You taught an amazing dance, and Aubrey taught the Bella's. This will work. I know it as much as I know how much of a badass I am."-B_

"_Thank god this movie is almost over too, Aubrey has cried at least three times."-S_

"_Aubrey cries? She feels emotions. Whoaa. What movie?"-B_

"_Yes she cries. Very funny, Beca. Fox and The Hound."-S_

"_That's so cute."-B_

"_Yeah, she's being really cute. Anyway, we're leaving soon. Don't let her see any of the bella's got me?"-S_

"_No problem, Conrad."-B_

"_Thanks again. You're a great friend."-S_

Stacie put her phone away just as the ending credits were rolling she looked over to see Aubrey drying her eyes with her blanket.

"It's not as hot anymore, shall we run, captain?" Stacie smiled.

"Of course, let me go fix myself first. I shouldn't have cried so much." Aubrey pulled away from the brunette.

After re-applying her makeup, and brushing her wild disarray of hair, Aubrey walked out, and put on tennis shoes. Stacie locked up her room, and took the blondes hand as they walked out of Baker hall together. Once outside of the campus they broke into a relaxed jog. Stacie led the way as Aubrey was one step behind her.

"C'mon, Captain. I see a bench over there, and I need a drink." Stacie breathed.

"Yeah, good." Aubrey didn't even seem dazed by the little jog.

"I'll be right back alright?" Stacie said as she stood up, and kissed the blondes hand, and walked off.

Aubrey sat there patiently waiting for the brunette, but when she didn't come back for at least 10 minutes, Aubrey began to grow impatient to the point where she was about to leave before she heard a melodic humming coming from around her.

Confused, Aubrey stayed still. That was until a whole bunch of Bella's began jumping down from the nearest tree, and landed while continuing their humming.

"Ladies, what are you doing?" Aubrey questioned.

Beca broke out into a grin, and took a step forward.

"Doing a good friend, a little favor. Speaking of which, here she is now." Beca smiled to her right.

Aubrey looked in the same direction before her mouth fell open. A few giggles were heard among the Bella girls, but Aubrey didn't care.

There walking up the sidewalk with a short dark blue dress, and a black bow accompanied with a small smirk on her face. Was the beautiful, Stacie Ann Conrad.

Suddenly, a passer began dancing with what looked like planned choreography. Before long another one did, than suddenly another two, than another four, before Aubrey could blink everyone was suddenly dancing around her.

The Bella's began to hum, and sing the instrumental while another voice took on the lyrics.

_Hey, Hey, Hey_

_Well you done done me, and you bet I felt it._

_I tried to be cool, but you're so hot that I melted._

_I fell right through the cracks._

_Now i'm trying to get back._

Beca took on the second song

_Your lip stick stains._

_On the front lobe of my left side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you._

_And so I went and let you blow my mind._

Aubrey began to figure out, Stacie was singing I'm Yours by Jason Maraz while Beca sang Hey Soul Sister by Train. Aubrey's eyes filled with tears.

_Before the cool dawn run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.  
I reckon, it's again my turn  
To win some or learn some._

By this time all the Bella's joined into harmony while the dancers twirled, and flipped around her

_Hey soul sister_

_Ain't that mister mister on the radio_

_Stereo the way you move ain't fair you know_

The background, drifted off as it was quiet. A one certain brunette walked towards Aubrey with a red rose, while singing:

_But I won't hesitate_

_No more, No more_

_It cannot wait_

_I'm yours._

Stacie along with all the dancers, and all the Bella's pulled out a different color rose, and Stacie reached for Aubrey's hand before saying.

"I know this was very extravagent, and it might have scared you, but I wanted you to know I wanna be serious about us. I'm not very good with words.. but.. I guess this was my way of asking you to be my girlfriend, and... if you would.. Go on a date with me. Please, Aubrey Leanne Posen." Stacie finished while she scrutinized Aubrey's face as tear after tear fell down her face.

"_Please say yes." _Stacie thought pleadingly.

Aubrey looked around at everyone, each Bella, and dancer had a big hopeful look on their face. Aubrey got off the bench, and everyone held their breath before letting it go with a laugh, as Aubrey tackled the brunette to the grass before squealing a "Yes!" out loud.

Everyone cheered as they started running around the park doing cartwheels, and just enjoying each other's company on this job well done. Beca, and Chloe were walking hand in hand while Beca wiped away the tears falling down her girlfriends face.

Aubrey, and Stacie were still laying on the grass before Aubrey leaned down, and closed her eyes as their lips touched.

"_You finally got one right, Conrad." _Stacie praised herself before pulling Aubrey down for another kiss.

**AN: YAY! I hope you enjoyed that! Next chapter will be their date, and I have it all planned out. If you are wondering what was with the toothbrush song, Aubrey sang. There is a reason, and I wanna know what you think that reason is. Let me know! R&R if you enjoyed! Thanks to my brother for the idea of mashing up I'm Yours, and Hey soul sister! :)**

**Xoxo~ Kaylee :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys so I'll make a deal, if I get 10 reviews i'll throw in a little special surprise in the next chapter, if not than we'll go on how it was in my head. Updating everyday for you! :D**

**Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are blue. I don't own anything, So you can't sue.**

After the event took place, and everyone began leaving the park, Beca walked over to Aubrey, and did the most shocking thing.

Beca pulled Aubrey in a hug, and squeezed her tight.

Stacie's, and Chloe's mouth fell straight open as did Aubrey's before a tear ran down her cheek, as she returned the hug to the annoying little brunette.

"Thank you, Beca... for this." Aubrey whispered

"No problem. You're pretty cool, Posen." Beca pulled away from the hug, and smirked her badass smile. "Sorta."

Aubrey wiped her eyes, and felt long arms wrap around her stomach. Aubrey leaned into the contact as Stacie pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you guys.. really for this. I couldn't imagine a better afternoon." Stacie smiled appreciatively at the fiery redhead, and smirking brunette.

"Of course, Stace. We're gonna go. Have fun tonight!" Chloe waved before taking Beca's hand, and leaving the park.

Aubrey looked at Stacie with a raised eyebrow

"Tonight?" She questioned

"Uh-huh. I know, but I have a really really great date planned!" Stacie bounced up, and down in excitement.

"I need to get ready, find the perfect dress-" Aubrey began rambling off

"Nope, no dresses. This date is gonna blow your mind I promise. I just need you to trust me." Stacie cupped Aubrey's cheek in her hand, and smiled.

"I trust you. Okay, no dresses." Aubrey agreed, and grinned.

"Although, We should take some time apart before the date tonight. Why don't you head back to your apartment with Chloe, while I head back to my dorm?"

Aubrey's face fell.

"Fine." The blonde pouted.

Stacie leaned down, and kissed that pout away.

"Don't pout. I'll pick you up at seven." Stacie leaned down, and kissed Aubrey on the lips again before hugging her tightly.

"Fine. I'll see you at seven. You better not be late, Conrad. You know how I hate tardiness." Aubrey teased.

Stacie began walking off in the opposite direction. "Trust me, I know." Stacie called from over her shoulder.

Aubrey began walking to her shared apartment not too far from the park. After about seven minutes she opened her apartment door.

"Chlo?" Aubrey yelled

"In the kitchen!" A voice hollered back.

Aubrey walked into the kitchen expecting to see the redhead and alt girl together, but turns out the redhead was in an empty kitchen currently creating a sandwich.

"Hey! Want a sandwich? After this afternoon i'm starving." Chloe greeted.

"No i'm okay. Where's Beca?" Aubrey asked confused of why the two weren't together.

"She went to Stacie's. We figured Stacie would get lonely." Chloe shrugged, and turned back to her sandwich.

"Thank you for today. I really really enjoyed it." Aubrey praised Chloe.

"Yeah, you're just lucky I love you. I would never wake up at 6:30 in the morning for just anyone." Chloe grinned

"Wait what?" The blonde looked shock, and confused.

"Yeah, Duh. We had to prepare all that in less than 6 hours. Stacie woke us all up, and begged us to come. Which we all did once we found out what we were doing." Chloe explained.

Aubrey shook her head, and a huge grin spread on her face.

"You girls are amazing."

"Duh. Go get ready for your date!" Chloe shooed the blonde out of the kitchen, and into the blonde's room.

"I don't know what to wear!" Aubrey pressed.

"FASHION SHOW!" Chloe squealed as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

Aubrey rolled her eyes before disappearing into her closet.

After numerous outfit changes Aubrey was about to give up. That was until Chloe rushed up to her, and with her mouth full started bouncing up, and down.

"imfgumfamimer!"

"What?"

"Imfgumfamimer!" Chloe repeated more excitedly.

"I can't understand you. At all." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

Chloe quickly chewed, and swallowed before taking the blonde's hand.

"Whatever! Just come with me! Keep that shirt on."

Chloe dragged Aubrey into her room, and basically pushed the blonde on her bed before speeding to the closet, and rummaged through for a few moments.

"Chloe? What are you doing?" Aubrey questioned.

"AH HA!" Came a response.

Out popped Chloe holding a dark blue sweater.

"I wore this on my first date with Beca, It has a lot of good luck. Plus I know Stacie's favorite color is blue. Why don't you wear this on top of that tank top, and with your black jeans?" Chloe suggested.

"You're the best thank you!" Aubrey squealed while tackling the red head in a hug.

On Barden University's campus there was a similar situation going ocurring.

"I have no clothes to wear! What am I going to do!" Stacie ran her fingers through her hair tersely before looking over at the short brunette who was currently looking through her phone.

"I have an idea... Do you have a white button up?" She questioned.

"Yeah.. it's... somewhere underneath all this." Stacie shrugged, and pointedly looked at the disarray of clothes that were thrown all over her room.

"Find it, i'll be right back." Beca instructed as she ran out the door.

"_Okay?" _Stacie thought as she rummaged through the clothes until she found the white button up. Stacie quickly found a skin flesh bra, and changed into her shirt. She was pulling the edge of her shirt down when the DJ came back in with a black tie in one hand, and a gold bracelet.

"I wore this tie on my first date with Chloe, It brought me a shit load of good luck. It'd look great on you, if you accompany it with you're faded blue skinny jeans, and a black cardigan. This gold bracelet should make your eyes pop." Beca smiled at her nervously.

"Beca.." Stacie began before jumping up, and down. Much to the alt girls surprise "You're so smart! You're the best!" Stacie quickly ran to Beca who's eyes widened when she saw the tall brunette charging at her.

"You're welcome! Take this, and this. Now go change you need to pick Aubrey up in 30 minutes." Beca shooed her off.

Aubrey, and Stacie were both rushing to put on their makeup, and making the final touches to their outfits. By 6:40 Stacie, accompanied by Beca started walking to their girlfriend's apartment.

"You've been a tremendous help today, Beca. Thank you again." Stacie offered with a smile.

"That's what friends do, Conrad. You're really cool, and since your girlfriend is my girlfriend's best friend. I hope we get closer than we are right now." Beca smiled nervously.

"I would love that." Stacie looped her arm through Beca's, and smiled softly.

"Me too."

The apartment was in sight, and Stacie began to feel nervous.

"I'm scared." Stacie admitted.

Beca reassuringly squeezed her arm.

"When I was picking up Chloe, I was too. You're gonna be fine."

"Alright, thank you Becs." Stacie felt relieved a bit.

The pair walked up to the door, but before Stacie could knock, Beca stopped her.

"Wait."

Beca fixed Stacie's loose, and crooked tie.

"There, now we're okay." Beca encouraged for Stacie to knock.

After a few knocks there stood Aubrey looking more beautiful than her own good.

A laugh broke Stacie's reverie as she looked at her wing girl who was currently snickering at the blonde.

"What's so funny?" Aubrey questioned.

"Is that Chloe's by any chance?" Beca looked amused.

"What's mine?" A new voice broke in.

"That sweater." Beca smiled at her girlfriend.

"Is that your tie wrapped around Stacie's neck?" Chloe teased before enveloping her girlfriend in a hug.

Stacie leaned over, and whispered in her girlfriends ear "I'm still lost."

"I am too." came the quiet response.

"Stacie, that blue sweater is what I wore on my first date with, Beca." Chloe explained while looking sheepish.

"Aubrey, Stacie's tie, and bracelet is what I wore on mine, and Chlo's first date." Beca blushed.

The two girls looked at their friends with so much hope in their eyes.

"You two are the best. I'll forever appreciate you guys." Stacie muttered, as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

"Yeah, thank you guys. A lot for this you made this happen." Aubrey emphasized her point by intertwining her hand with Stacie's.

The redhead nodded. "Now go have fun. Remember we gave you our good luck charms so this date will be banging!" She said in an enthusiastic tone.

The four girls said their goodbye's as Stacie took Aubrey's hand, and pulled her down the street. Officially starting the date.

"Where are we going?" Aubrey questioned

"A karaoke club. A friend of mine owns the place, and she offered free karaoke for the whole house. Tonight only, just for us." Stacie smiled.

"That's so perfect!" Aubrey squealed

Before long the couple were walking through the doors of the 'musical chairs' karaoke bar. A strawberry blonde girl giggled as she ran straight for Stacie.

"Wow Stace! You look great!" The girl praised, and she looked over at Aubrey "Oh my gosh, Stacie! She's absolutely gorgeous!" The girl held out her hand. "I'm Riven. Congratulations hooking Stacie. Maybe now she'll settle down." Riven winked at Aubrey who giggled, and shook her hand.

"Thank you so much, you're very sweet. This place is amazing." Aubrey complimented.

"It's nothing. I'm glad you liked it! I'm going to start the karaoke, but when you find a song you want to sing just come find me!" Riven waved goodbye.

"She's really nice." Aubrey stated.

"Yeah, she's been my friend since like kindergarten. Let's look at the songs?"Stacie suggested.

"Of course!" Aubrey nodded

Aubrey seemed to get more excited by the second which made Stacie's heart swell with pride.

"Found my song!" Aubrey declared.

"What song are you singing? I know mine too." Stacie questioned with a small smile

"Can't tell you it's a surprise." Aubrey pretended to zip her lips, and throw away the key.

"Fine. Let's go tell Riven our songs?" Stacie pulled Aubrey up by the hand, and looked for Riven.

"Hey, Riven you have the song "I'm not a girl, not yet a woman?" Stacie asked lowly so Aubrey couldn't hear.

"Of course! Thank god you found a song, nobody wants to karaoke first. Maybe you should just to get this started?" Riven looked hopeful.

"Yeah, Riv. I got you." Stacie winked.

Stacie was walking on stage, and ignored the cat calls, and whistles. She looked at Aubrey who was currently talking to Riven. The girl looked like she was enjoying herself so she smiled.

Aubrey gave Riven her request before looking at Stacie who was on stage. She waved, and blew a kiss to her girlfriend. The brunette blushed before the instrumental began playing.

Stacie took a deep breath in, and sang with the melody

_I used to think  
I had the answers to everything,  
But now I know  
Life doesn't always go my way, yeah  
Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
That's when I realize_

Stacie looked up, and smiled at the blonde before slowly swaying her hips to the rhythm

_I'm not a girl,__  
Not yet a woman.  
All I need is time,  
A moment that is mine,  
While I'm in between_.

A few whistles, and cheers resounded, but Aubrey ignored them she was entranced by her girlfriend. The way her eyes looked directly toward her. Her voice matched the song perfectly.

I_'m not a girl,  
There is no need to protect me.  
It's time that I  
Learn to face up to this on my own.  
I've seen so much more than you know now,  
So don't tell me to shut my eyes._

Stacie smiled in the blondes direction before taking the microphone off the stand, and strutted across stage singing:

_I'm not a girl,__  
Not yet a woman.  
All I need is time,  
A moment that is mine,  
While I'm in between_.

_I'm not a girl,  
But if you look at me closely,  
You will see it in my eyes.  
This girl will always find  
Her way._

Stacie walked to down the steps of the stage, and walked past people holding their hands for a second. She felt the numerous hands, holding patting her on the back.

_I'm not a girl  
(I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe).  
Not Yet a woman  
(I'm just trying to find the woman in me, yeah).  
All I need is time (All I need),  
A moment that is mine (That is mine),  
While I'm in between._

The brunette looked toward the blonde, getting lost in her eyes. Stacie winked at her, and walked towards her ignoring the hands, and people cheering her on

_I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman (not now)  
All I need is time (All I need),  
A moment that is mine,  
While I'm in between._

Stacie stopped right in front of her girlfriend before looking deep in her eyes.

_I'm not a girl,_

_Not yet a woman._

Stacie finished her song while the crowd erupted in cheers Stacie pulled the blonde in for a kiss.

"Wow! What an amazing way to start off free karaoke! Next up, please welcome our newest friend. Aubrey Posen!" Riven introduced

Everyone started howling in excitement as the blonde took the stage. A familiar song started beating through the speakers. Stacie laughed out of shock, and put her face in her hands as Aubrey pulled her hair out of her ponytail before basically screaming

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
_Aubrey winked at the brunette who was currently laughing loudly, and blushing furiously.

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_.

Aubrey danced on stage and began clapping to the rhythm, causing the whole bar to clap along. Aubrey looked pointedly at the brunette, and pretending to be uninterested

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Aubrey ran off stage, and straight to the brunette before pointing at her, which caused everyone to look over at the girl currently singing.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

Aubrey winked at her before skipping around the cavern singing to numerous people

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)_

Aubrey wrapped an arm around Riven's shoulders.

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_  
Aubrey seemed so loose, and in the moment the brunette smiled at her girlfriend.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

Aubrey was on fire!

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

_Oh. In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

Aubrey ran to the brunette, and sat on her lap. Once again ignoring all the calls.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!_

Aubrey pulled Stacie in closer to her face.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!_

_Hey! Hey!_

Aubrey finished a song before kissing the brunette with as much passion as she could before she broke apart, and announced in the microphone

"This is my girlfriend!"

The bar erupted into applause. Riven ran up to the two, and pulled them into a big hug

"You guys did awesome! The house is packed! Come back whenever you can! Everyone will remember you!" Riven high-fived Aubrey before running off.

"Onto the next date!" Stacie announced

"Next date? What?" Aubrey questioned

"You'll see let's just get out of here." Stacie pulled on Aubrey's hand.

"Stacie! What is that?!" Aubrey gaped at the long black car parked outside.

"Our ride." Stacie winked before pulling the blonde into the black limo

"You're so crazy, Conrad!" Aubrey laughed before the two fell into a comfortable silence on the way to their next destination.

"The beach? I didn't pack a suit.." Aubrey bit her lip.

"Oh we aren't swimming. We're watching."

"Watching wh-?" Right before she could finish her sentence, a giant whale leaped out of the sea, and sailed gracefully through the air before disappearing underneath the water once again.

"Whales. I know this is weird, but I like watching them. Their peaceful, especially underneath the moonlight." Stacie confessed.

"I would love to be weird with you." Aubrey stated before pulling Stacie in for a kiss underneath the moon.

"You look gorgeous." Stacie whispered.

"Thank you for the perfect date." Aubrey muttered softly before pulling Stacie in for another kiss.

**AN: WOW! This was long! I hope you enjoyed! Perfect date or what? Badass Aubrey hanging loose, and everything! Tell me what you think! R&R~**

**Xoxo~ Kaylee :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm pretty excited about this chapter, because one of my reviewers pointed out how I made Aubrey more loose, and nice. Rather than uptight, and bitchy. Well in this chapter that may change a bit hint hint wink wink* Enjoy another chapter of "You Look Hot, Or I'm Drunk"**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own anything. So you can't sue.**

Stacie woke up with a mouth full of sand, and a sleeping blonde next to her. The sun hasn't risen yet, and she smiled. Her heart filled with love as the blonde slept peacefully with a tiny smile on her face. Stacie pulled out her phone, and snapped a quick picture of the sleeping blonde, before setting it as her wallpaper. The brunette leaned down, and kissed that smile. As the blonde started to stir awake she returned the brunette's kiss. Once they pulled apart, Aubrey opened her eyes to the sight of her girlfriend, her hair slightly blowing in the wind, and a small shy smile on her face.

"Hi. Good morning, Princess." Stacie greeted.

"Good morning, Beautiful." Aubrey smiled.

"Did you sleep, alright?"

"I did." Aubrey nodded before smiling wider "I can sleep like that, and wake up like this everyday."

Stacie grinned at her girlfriends words. "Me too."

"What time is it?" Aubrey asked

Stacie pulled out her phone. Aubrey leaned over, and hit Stacie in the shoulder.

"Ow. What?" The brunette asked in shock.

"You took a picture of me sleeping!" The blonde grunted.

"You looked adorable.. I couldn't help it." Stacie shrugged. "It's 6. The sun will be coming up soon care to watch it with me?"

"No." Aubrey crossed her arms.

Stacie's mouth fell open in shock. "What? Why?" Stacie pouted

"You took a picture of me!" Aubrey pretended to be angry.

"I'll delete it! I will!" Stacie started scrambling for her phone.

"You took a picture of me... But didn't let me take a picture of you." Aubrey smirked.

"What?" Stacie cocked her head to the side, before putting on her confused face.

"Say cheese!" The blonde whipped out her phone before snapping a quick picture of the still confused blonde.

Stacie smiled, and bursted out laughing when the blonde showed her the picture.

"Do I really look like that when i'm confused?" Stacie pouted again

Aubrey chuckled before kissing her pout away. "It's cute, don't worry."

"Come here, the sunrise is gonna start soon." Stacie opened her arm up for the blonde to snuggle into her.

The couple watched in silence as the sun started to rise above the sea. The colors of purple, orange, and yellow streaking the sky around them. Stacie pulled her phone out again, and took a picture of the two girls sitting together. The blonde took Stacie's phone from her hand, before pressing her lips to the brunette's, and took another picture. Stacie laid her forehead on the brunette's, and smiled. The blonde smiled too, and took one last picture. The sunrise in the back making the perfect background.

"I like this picture better." Aubrey stated with a smile.

"I do too." Stacie teased, before being pulled into a kiss.

"Thank you for today. This was the greatest date i've ever been on." Aubrey whispered against her girlfriend's lips.

"You made it the best for me.." Stacie replied out of breath.

"Let's get out of here." Aubrey smiled before playfully biting on Stacie's bottom lip for a second.

"Hey limo dude!" Stacie yelled out loud, before the chauffeur popped out of a nearby cliff.

"Yes ma'am?" The man adjusted his hat, before respectfully bowing a tiny bit.

"We're ready to go home. Thanks for crashing with us for the night." Stacie politely smiled

"It was no problem ma'am." The chauffeur smiled warmly before walking to retrieve the long automobile.

"He really stayed here all night?" Aubrey questioned.

"Yeah." Stacie confirmed with a smile.

"Can they even do that?"

"Yeah... if the chauffeur is your uncle." Stacie winked when the blondes mouth opened in shock.

"That's your uncle?" Aubrey asked in disbelief.

"It's cool. He likes you. When you fell asleep we were talking about you." Stacie smiled.

"Remind me to thank him." Aubrey nodded.

"This way girls." Stacie's uncle opened the back door for the girls to crawl in.

"Thank you." Aubrey blushed before climbing into the limo.

"No problem, miss." the gentleman smiled warmly at the blonde.

"Back to Barden, please Uncle Jim." Stacie requested.

Stacie's uncle took off his hat with a huff of annoyance. "You gave away my cover!"

"I knew, Stacie told me." Aubrey put in nervously.

"Nice one, Stace. We were actually doing good! Anyway, Hi Aubrey. I'm Stacie's uncle Jim." The man turned to the blonde, and smiled before turning back to the road.

"Hi Jim." Aubrey smiled even though the man couldn't see.

"He's sorta my dad." Stacie explained.

"Why's that?" Aubrey questioned before regretting it. "I'm sorry to ask, if this is an uncomfortable conversation. I won't push."

"Oh it's alright, My dad went into the army. So my uncle Jim is my father figure sort of." Stacie shrugged before taking Aubrey's hand, and kissing it.

"Sort of? I'm the only man in your life." Uncle Jim teased.

"I don't need no man, when I have an amazing girl." Stacie smiled at Aubrey

Aubrey's heart fluttered.

"Yeah, I can tell. Anyway, we're on campus. I can't really drive into it since people will think that a movie star is coming, and will be so disappointed when they're greeted with my niece's face." Jim teased.

"You're funny, Jim." Stacie rolled her eyes playfully. "Thank you for this, Uncle Jim. I really appreciate you're help." Stacie kissed her uncle's cheek when she was outside the limo.

Uncle Jim pulled Aubrey in for a hug. "Don't hurt my niece. Although, i'm not worried. I'm actually relieved someone like you finally held her down." Uncle jim pulled away from Aubrey before smiling at her.

"I won't. I promise." Aubrey swore.

"Stay cool, Conrad." Uncle Jim said goodbye to his niece before pulling out of Barden's entrance.

"Do you want to go home?" Stacie asked with genuine concern

"Why would I want to?" Aubrey teased before asking seriously.

"Nobody wants to hang out with me this long."

"Well I do." Aubrey grabbed Stacie's hand before smiling adoringly at her.

"Back to mine then?"

"Of course." The two walked to Baker hall before it dawned on Stacie, she left her clothes around her dorm after yesterday.

Stacie pulled them to a stop outside her door.

"Uh.. let's play a game? It's called a minute to win it. I run in for a minute, and do something. After a minute you come in, and if i'm not done doing whatever, You get something." Stacie rushed out nervously.

"Alright, Conrad you're on." Aubrey challenged.

"Alright 3, 2, 1... GO!" Stacie unlocked her door, and bolted in.

With tornado speed she quickly picked up armful's of clothing before throwing them into her closet. Time was nearing up, and Aubrey started smiling.

"_This girl" _Aubrey laughed before walking in. She was surprised to see a hyperventilating Stacie on the couch. Breathing hard, Stacie gulped in a big gust of air before wheezing out.

"I win." Stacie smiled out of breath.

"What do you want?" Aubrey smiled.

"You." Stacie with incredible speed ran to the blonde before picking her up, and twirling her around. She kissed Aubrey with as much passion as she could.

Before things got too heated, Aubrey's phone began to ring. Aubrey sighed before smiling again at her home screen. The smiled disappeared before a worried look crossed her facial features. Aubrey put a finger to her lips, signaling the brunette to be quiet. Stacie mouthed 'who is it?' to the blonde. The question went unanswered for a few seconds before Aubrey picked up her phone.

"Hi dad.." Aubrey looked nervous.

"No, I didn't just disappear.. I was out."

"Yes, just hanging out with a friend."

Stacie looked hurt, before walking to the other room with a bunch of thoughts running through her head.

"_Why did she tell her dad i'm just a friend? Why can't she be truthful? Does she not want her dad to know she's with me?"_ Stacie thought before sighing, and crawling into bed.

"I am still studying, yes. Okay, I'll be home in 30 minutes. Yes sir. Goodbye sir." Aubrey ended the call before crawling up the obviously upset brunette.

"What's wrong?" Aubrey tried pulling Stacie's hands from her face, but with no avail.

"Nothing. Why don't you just go ahead, and head to your dads?" Stacie acidly spit out.

"Whoa, what's with the tone? What did I do?" Aubrey asked confused, and oblivious to the current situation.

"Nothing, princess. Just go ahead, and leave." Stacie grunted out before walking out to the living room

"Do you want me to go?" The blonde was beginning to get upset.

"Yeah, since that's what friends do right? We hang out, and then we leave each other alone." Stacie spat again before a few tears leaked from her eyes. She wiped them away furiously. "Go." Stacie pointed to the door before sitting on the couch, and crossing her arms.

"Stop being like this Stacie Ann Conrad. You quit that tone." Aubrey demanded.

"Make me." Stacie replied angrily.

"You're being stupid." Aubrey rolled her eyes in annoyance.

That triggered something violent in Stacie. She snapped.

"Oh, I'm being stupid? I'm not the one oblivious to the fact that her 'girlfriend' is upset because she basically got friend-zoned to the one person she wanted to be introduced too. I realize that we haven't even been together for a long time, but after last night I thought you would be more open to tell people about me. I may not be as smart as some people, Posen, but i'm not stupid. It takes me a while to get things, and it costs me a bit more money to pay for tutors to pass test's, but i'm not stupid. Not everyone can be a succeeding law student with straight A's, and a perfect life like little Aubrey Leanne Posen." Stacie snapped out angrily.

"You think my life is perfect? It's anything but perfect! I'm expected to be a straight A student, I didn't chose to major in law. I was forced to. I didn't mean to call you stupid, I didn't mean that. I also didn't know that it would have bothered you that much I didn't tell my dad you were my girlfriend. Maybe I didn't want people to know yet? Have you ever thought that i'm not ready for that yet?" Aubrey replied distastefully.

"You have got to be kidding me. You told a whole packed house yesterday at karaoke that I was your girlfriend, you didn't mind sitting on my lap, or kissing me in front of all those people so don't give me that bullshit "i'm not ready to tell people". I understand, your dad expects a lot out of you, but at least you have one!" Stacie exploded before throwing a pillow at the blonde "Get out." Stacie pointed at the door.

"Stacie.. baby, I didn't know that.. I'm so sorry.. I thought he's in the army?" Aubrey questioned quietly. All anger gone. Now all she wanted to do was stay, and comfort her girlfriend.

"I lied okay? I lied because I didn't want you to know I don't have a family. All I have is my Uncle Jim, and Aunt Karen. Even my aunt doesn't like me, so in reality I only have my uncle Jim. My dad died in combat. There's the truth, so if you ever want to meet my dad he's buried in the cemetery on road 92. He'll know who you are, since every time I go there to talk to him. I bring you up." Stacie laughed bitterly. "I wouldn't have hid you from him, or my mom who's whoring around somewhere out there. Although, you know what they say right? Like mother like daughter." Stacie laughed again bitterly before breaking down into tears.

"Stacie..." Aubrey reached out, but flinched back when Stacie pulled away from the contact.

"Just leave, please Aubrey... You wouldn't want to keep your dad waiting. He might be disappointed." Stacie said with exhaustion.

"I can't leave.. n-not like this." Aubrey stammered.

"Please... leave. Just get out." Stacie said once again while tear after tear poured down her face.

Deciding that the brunette needed her space Aubrey pressed a kiss to her girlfriends head before walking out the door. Not fast enough, though to not hear the sobs of a broken girl resounding in the hallway. Aubrey wiped her eyes, and ran faster down the hallway as if to escape the broken noise.

Stacie cried into her pillow that smelled faintly like Aubrey.

Stacie wiped her eyes, and pulled out her phone. A small smile flashed on her face, as a fresh wave of tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at the picture of the blonde, and brunette forehead to forehead smiling at one another. Stacie opened her messages, and scrolled through before typing.

"_First fight already.. :("-S_

"_Are you okay? :("-B_

"_Yeah.. No.. I don't know.. I kicked Aubrey out."-S_

"_Ouch. What happened? Do you need me to come over?"-B_

"_I don't wanna be a bother.. I just needed to tell someone. Stay with Chloe."-S_

"_Chloe's with her brother. I'm in my dorm room. Are you sure? You'd make a lot better company than Kimmy-Jin. Plus you don't stare at me like she does."-B_

Stacie laughed a little bit, and wiped her eyes.

"_Okay, as long as you're not busy. Do you maybe wanna teach me how to mix?"-S_

"_Hell yeah! I'll be over in 5! :)"-B_

Stacie got out of bed, and wiped her eye's. She walked down the hall, before taking off her makeup.

"Hello!?" A voice called out.

"In the bathroom." Stacie's voice was hoarse after crying so much.

A little brunette popped into the bathroom before wrapping an arm around, the tall brunette's waist.

"How you holding up girly?" Beca asked genuinely.

Stacie broke down again, and turned around letting the tiny alt girl wrap her arms around her. Beca tried her best to comfort the broken girl.

"Shh. It'll be okay, Stacie. Everything will be okay." Beca rubbed the brunette's back comfortingly.

Beca wasn't good at comforting people, but for Stacie.. She'd try her hardest.

**AN: Okay, so please don't hate me for this chapter, and this cliff hanger. How about you just don't hate me in general? Anyway, R&R! Next chapter will be better I promise! X3**

**Xoxo~Kaylee :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey people, i'm so sorry about breaking my 'updating everyday' thing. I've had a rough few days, and it was full of drama, and everything was out of sync. I'm not going to be here from Friday-Wednesday due to Church Camp. My daddy was admitted into a hospital Sunday, Tuesday.. My friend Talia Castellano passed away. I'm very heart stricken. I have not been able to go an hour without crying. If you please keep her family in her prayers. Talia, this is for you!**

**Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violet's are blue, I don't own anything, (Except for Kelsey) so you can't sue.**

Stacie was currently in pajamas with a mini party of friends including; Beca, Chloe, Jessica, and Kelsey.

"We should get going." Beca said quietly, and referred to the sleeping redhead on her shoulder.

"No problem, it's late. Kelsey, and Jessica. Why don't you guys go ahead, and go too?" Stacie suggested

"Yeah, are you sure you're gonna be okay, though?" Kelsey asked

"Uh-huh. I'll probably just go to sleep anyway." Stacie smiled "Thank you girls for coming here, and staying with me. You girls are the best." Stacie hugged each of them, and kissed their cheeks.

"You're welcome Stace. I'm just down the hall if you need me." Beca smiled.

"Alright, you girls go ahead, and show yourselves out. I'm going to bed."

Stacie bid them all goodnight, and walked into her room. Stacie was close to sleep when she heard her door creak open. Her eyes immediately shot open, and she grabbed her hair dyer which was still on her nightstand. She held it close to her body, as she pretended to sleep. The intruder opened her bedroom door quietly before slipping the door shut.

"_Just like in the movie's Stace. You got this. Just hit, and scream."_ Stacie chanted in her head. Her body tensed when the bed dipped a bit, as a body accompanied hers. A pair of lips went to Stacie's ear. She took a deep breath in before gripping her weapon of choice tightly.

"St-"

Stacie swung, and felt happy when she felt the dryer in her hands collide with her intruder she scrambled off the bed, before running into her living room.

"OW!" The voice of pain called out.

Wait. Stacie knew that voice. She hurried to the light switch, and flicked the light on. Out stumbled a disoriented, and groaning Aubrey.

"Aubrey! Oh my god i'm so sorry!" Stacie rushed over to the blonde before inspecting her head.

"Ow, Stace. I know you're mad at me, but you didn't have to hit me so hard." Aubrey joked while rubbing the bump that was already forming on her head.

"I didn't mean to! I thought you were a burglar! You should have said it was you!" Stacie panicked as she saw the blonde gritting her teeth in pain "We have to go get your head checked out! Ice first than car!" Stacie rushed to the freezer, and pulled out a bag of ice. "Aubrey, come on we have to go! Let's move!" Aubrey shook her head no, even though the simple action caused her head to spin again.

"I'm okay, Stace. I was more worried about you. I'm sorry about everything. This doesn't really make up for the fight we already had, but I told my dad about you. He wants to meet you. Officially." Aubrey smiled when Stacie stopped panicking.

"Aubrey.." Stacie was unsure.

"It's okay, I wanted too. I'm sorry for hiding you. I should've just said the truth i'm not ashamed of you." Aubrey smiled.

"Alright." Stacie smiled "Before anything though, we need to get your head checked out." She pulled the blonde up, and supported her as they knocked on Beca's door. The brunette was fast asleep, but Chloe opened the door rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey! It's great to see you guys are together again. Aubrey what happened to your head?" Chloe asked in shock.

"Babe who is it?" A voice inside the room groaned

"Stace, and Aubs" Chloe answered back for a quick second.

"Stacie was really mad at me... I showed up at her door, and she whacked me straight in the head with... What did you hit me with?"

"A hair dyer, and that's not how it happened! Aubrey snuck into my dorm room like an intruder, and I had no idea it was her! I just swung!" Stacie explained hastily.

"I know, I'm kidding." Aubrey smiled, and took her hand.

"What's with the peas?" Beca's voice broke in.

"Stacie hit me with a hair dryer." Aubrey shrugged before wincing.

"Nice one dude." Beca laughed.

"Alright! Enough! Can you please help me get her to the hospital? I did some serious damage." Stacie pleaded.

"Yeah let me throw on some clothes i'm naked." Beca replied

"Dude gross." Aubrey's nose wrinkled in disgust.

Out popped Beca, with her massive head phones around her neck. "I was kidding I needed my headphones. I hate waiting in hospitals." Beca grinned.

"Ass." Aubrey rolled her eyes before wincing.

"BAD. Ass." Beca winked before wrapping an arm around Aubrey's mid section.

"Let's go? Chloe lock up. QUIETLY please. Kimmy Jin's in there." Beca gasped as Chloe slammed the door shut. "Geez, Chlo!"

"I don't take request's Rebecca." Chloe stuck her tongue out before switching places with Beca to support Aubrey more. "I'm taller short stuff. Why don't you hold the doors open?"

"Fine." Beca grumbled before rushing to get the outside door.

"I'm really sorry, babe." Stacie pulled away the frozen bag of peas, and planted a kiss on Aubrey's bump lightly.

"It's okay. You owe me though." Aubrey teased once she was in the car with Stacie holding her tightly.

Chloe, and Beca were arguing in the front.

"Beca, the hospital is on the right."

"No it's not. It's on the left."

"Chloe, Beca's right. It's on the left." Stacie inputed.

"I WIN!" Beca pumped her arm in victory.

The group made their way into the emergency room, once they parked.

"Hello. How may I help you?- GUYS!" The mundane voice turned to shock, and then happiness.

"Kelsey! Why are you working in the hospital?" Stacie asked

"I do nightshift. I'm guessing this impromptu visit is for you, Aubrey?" Kelsey guessed teasingly.

"Yeah. I got hit with a hair dryer." Aubrey laughed before flinching.

"No problem. Just wait until they call your name. I'll print you out a bracelet, and i'll come give it to you." Kelsey smiled.

"You're the best!" Stacie smiled before leading the blonde to the waiting room.

"Here you are." Kelsey held out Aubrey's medical bracelet for her.

"Thanks Kelsey." Aubrey slipped the bracelet on before her name was called.

"Aubrey Leanne Posen?" A tall dark haired woman called

"Here!" Stacie jumped up, and pulled her up.

"What's wrong sweet cheeks?" The lady led the group to a room in the back.

"I hit her with a hair dryer. Her head is really bruised." The tall brunette explained before showing the mark she left on her girlfriends head.

"Oh my. Why did you do that?" The nurse asked in a monotone

"She scared me, I really didn't know it was her. I thought it was an intruder."

"Well let's get a scan of her head to make sure there isn't any water in the brain, and If there is we'll admit her overnight, and then drain her head."

"Ugh, I feel terrible." Stacie put her face in her hands.

"It's okay, baby." Aubrey reassured her girlfriend before leaning in and kissing her.

"Gross." Came a sarcastic remark.

"F you." Aubrey winked at the short alt girl who was currently listening to a mix.

"You wish." Beca grinned.

"Nahh, I like tall brunette's not short ones."

"My height always comes into this!" Beca pouted.

Everyone in the room laughed, as the nurse began checking Aubrey's head.

"We will be right back." The nurse wheel chaired Aubrey out of the room

Fifteen minutes later the nurse, and Aubrey came back in with big smiles on their faces.

"She's good! Just make sure she doesn't do much. She still has a pretty bad bump. I recommend bed rest. No working too hard you hear?"

"Yes ma'am." Stacie agreed.

The group left saying goodbye to Kelsey.

"Peace, y'all!"

The group headed back to the car. Aubrey, and Stacie squished in the back seat, as Beca drove again, and Chloe was passenger shot gun.

"I'm really sorry. Not just about your head, but about everything." Stacie apologized while taking Aubrey's hand.

"It's okay. We're okay. The best couples fight, anyway." Aubrey assured before kissing Stacie again.

"Hey, no making out in my back seat!" Beca jokingly yelled, before yelling out in shock "Ow!"

"Leave them alone, Rebecca Marie Mitchell. They're in love. Just like we are." Chloe scolded lightly, before smiling, and kissing her hand.

"Just like us, Chloe Barbra Beale." Beca smiled before her heart melted a little at the sight of the two cuddled together in the backseat of her car.

Although, she wouldn't let anyone know that.

After all, Beca Mitchell was a badass.

**AN: Talia was a inspiration. She told me to keep writing, or keep doing what I love. So, I thank you, Talia. I miss you already. Cancer didn't win. You did. You won the world, so many people adore you, even if you are just 13. Your legacy will live on, Talia. I'm going to make sure everyone remembers the name: Talia Joy Castellano. You finally got your wings baby girl. Fly high! I'll see you soon! R.I.P. Talia Joy Castellano 7/16/2013**

**AN2: I'm sorry this chapter is pretty short. I just didn't have the right feelings to write this, so long, and it end up just sucking. So I played it safe. I'm sorry for the short chapter again. Just please stay with me, as I deal with this well. You all are amazing c:**

**Xoxo~Kaylee :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys! It's great to be back! :) I've missed everyone. I came back home on Wednesday, and I just had no inspiration until tonight. This is gonna be a tiny update, but soon the creativity wheels will be rolling !**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Pitch Perfect, i'd make a lot of people happy aka the Bechloe/Staubrey fandoms.**

Aubrey woke up with a splitting headache, and a snoring brunette next to her. Aubrey slyly slipped out of the comforters of Stacie's dorm bed, and walked to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom.

"Tylenol.. tylenol.. where is it?" Aubrey muttered to herself before closing the cabinet door in a huff. Aubrey jumped into the air when a reflection caught her eye in the mirror

"Jesus, Stace. You can't do that." Aubrey gasped out, as she held her head, as if to calm her raging headache

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just heard you in here, and was wondering what was up." Stacie walked towards the blonde before leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"I was looking for tylenol."

"Oh it's in the bedside drawer." Stacie quirked

"Really?" Aubrey muttered before grumbling something underneath her breath

"Excuse me?" Stacie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing." Aubrey walked back into Stacie's room, and opened up the compartments of many draws before emerging with a bottle of tylenol.

"Nu-uh." Stacie plucked the pill bottle from Aubrey before holding it out of Aubrey's reach.

"Baby! Please, that's not fair. My head hurts." Aubrey pouted before stomping her foot.

"Did you just stomp your foot?" Stacie gaped

"Yes! It really really _REALLY _hurts!" Aubrey's lower lip jutted out before she started stomping her feet in place.

"Oh my gosh, baby. I'm sorry. Here you go, love." Stacie opened the cap before, pouring out two white pills into her hand, and holding them out to her girlfriend. "One second, i'll be right back. I'll get you some water." Stacie left the room for a minute or so, before emerging back with a bottle of Aquafina water. "Here you go, baby." The brunette handed the blonde her water, and placed a kiss on her head.

Aubrey took a sip before throwing her head back, and swallowing her pills.

"Ew, I hate Aquafina. It has a weird taste."Aubrey wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I agree. I have no idea why I even have it." Stacie shrugged. "What should we do today, love?"

"Movies!" Aubrey grinned.

Stacie chuckled. "Alright, what movie?"

"I said _MOVIES _not _Movie_."

"Alright, Alright! I get it! Okay, what movies?" Stacie emphasized.

"Fox and The Hound, Monsters Inc., Wreck It Ralph, Finding Nemo, and The Toy Story Trilogy. In that order." Aubrey pondered for a moment. "Please."

"You're lucky that I love you, also that I have all those movies." Stacie walked over, and squatted down near a box labeled 'Disney'

"I know." Aubrey kissed Stacie on the lips before sitting on the couch, and snuggled up to the brunette once she sat down.

"You know I love you, right?" Stacie broke in once Fox, and The Hound was over, and was currently putting in Monsters Inc.

Aubrey smiled softly, before rising from her seat on the couch, and walking over to the brunette. She sank gracefully in Stacie's lap, before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's neck.

"I know. I love you, you know that right?" Aubrey trailed her fingers up, and down Stacie's cheek.

"Of course, love." Stacie leaned in, and placed a lingering kiss on Aubrey's lips.

Stacie's tongue ran across Aubrey's bottom lip. Aubrey opened her mouth allowing Stacie to deepen their kiss even more. Their hands roamed down the others bodies, as their hands lightly pried at the others clothing.

Stacie began to pull away slightly. "mmm- We should stop."

Aubrey pulled away, and then pecked Stacie's lips again before smiling at her girlfriend. "Thank you. That would have gotten way too out of hand."

"I enjoyed that, I did." Stacie assured before wrapping her arms around the blonde, and pulling her closer.

"Me too, baby." Aubrey rested her head on top of Stacie's.

In that moment even with a bruised head, and a massive headache, Aubrey realized that Stacie was perfect for her.

"You're perfect." Aubrey muttered quietly.

"Repeat?"

"You're perfect." Aubrey repeated with more confidence.

"I'm not even close to perfect, but there is you." Stacie jokingly tapped Aubrey's nose with her finger.

"Please." Aubrey rolled her eyes before kissing Stacie's head.

"I'm serious! You're perfect. You are so gorgeous, and your laugh is amazing, and you're smart, and you're sweet, you're just... everything. You deserve better than me." Stacie ranted.

"Shh... I love you." Aubrey wrapped her arms closer around Stacie.

"I love you..." Stacie took Aubrey's hand, and intertwined their fingers. "So... Monsters Inc?"

"YES!"

**AN: So yeah, short chapter, but thats all I have right now. I have more plot bunnies but this chapter is more of a filler. I hope you enjoyed! R&R!**

**Xoxo~,**

**Kaylee :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys sorry for the long wait for another update, It's been stressful. I am however starting school back up tomorrow so the updates will be infrequent. I will try once every week though! I love you guys I appreciate all the support you give me. You all are so amazing! Also thank you to my amazing brother who inspires me to have new ideas. You'll find out soon :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this, including the songs used, and the actual movie. Although lovely Kelsey, and Riven is mine :)**

Stacie locked up her dorm room, before taking Aubrey's soft hand in hers. They walked hand in hand together out of Baker hall to Aubrey's Ford F-150.

"Where to, Miss?" Aubrey teased.

Stacie leaned over the console, and put her lips to her girlfriend's ear. "To the stars." She said in a breathy voice. Stacie pressed a kiss to Aubrey's cheek before pulling away with a small chuckle.

"How about Musical Chairs? I think Riven might miss us." Stacie suggested.

"Okay, lets go!" Aubrey stepped on the gas peddle, and before they knew it they were outside of Musical Chairs getting smothered by an over joyed, Riven.

"GUYS! It's been like forever! I missed you!"

"Hey Riv. We thought we could do karaoke tonight? Got a group of friends coming too." Stacie nodded to confirm what Aubrey was saying was true with a smile.

"Oh really?" Riven quirked her head to the side. "Who?"

"Chloe, Beca, and Kelsey."

"Oh don't know them. I hope to meet them later! I'll get karaoke started. Why don't you to pick some songs?"

Both girls nodded their heads before picking a booth towards the front of the tiny hub.

"We should do a duet.." Stacie whispered quietly

"What?"

"I said we should do a duet." Stacie repeated with confidence.

"What song?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

Stacie's face lit up in excitement.

"Oh I have the perfect song."

Chloe, and Beca walked hand in hand with one another while Kelsey had her arm looped through Beca's other arm.

"Is this the place?" Chloe asked.

"I'm pretty sure. It does says Musical Chairs."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's do it!" Kelsey squealed before pulling the two girls inside.

"Hello. My name is.. R-Riven." A baffled host stuttered out.

"Hi! I'm Kelsey this is Chloe, and her girlfriend Beca. We were looking for our friends. Tall brunette girl, and a shorter blonde?"

"AHH yes, Stace, and Aubrey? Yeah they're toward the front."

"Thank you! You own the place?" Kelsey asked.

"Yep! All mine." Riven grinned.

Chloe, and Beca shared a knowing look before leaving their friend to flirt with the owner of the karaoke bar.

"Hey guys! Pick out some songs! Stace, and I were just about to tell our song."

"We'll do that!"

Stacie linked hands with Aubrey before looking for Riven who was currently blushing, as an excited Kelsey was squealing loudly.

"Hey what's up? Hey Kelsey! I was looking for you!" Stacie grinned, and hugged her best friend.

"I was talking to Riven here. I convinced her to sing a song with me!" Riven just blushed even deeper as Kelsey smirked at her.

"Really?" Stacie was surprised. "What song?"

"You know the song "Beautiful Liar" by Beyonce, and Shakira?" Kelsey winked

"... THAT SONG?" Stacie burst out into laughter, and high fived a sniggering Kelsey.

"Wait it gets better! You know the game Just Dance 3?"

"Yeah you let us play with you a while back." Aubrey cut in.

"SHE KNOWS THE DANCE BY HEART. We're dancing it together too!"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT. Guys! Do you have a song to do?" Riven broke in, and playfully swatted at Kelsey to hush her up.

"Yes!"

"What song?"

Stacie leaned down to whisper in Riven's ear. A wide smile broke out over Riven's face before nodding happily.

Stacie, and Aubrey walked on stage, before hearing familiar wolf whistles. Riven's voice boomed through the speakers.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR THE TWO LEGENDS IN THE HISTORY OF THE MUSICAL CHAIRS KARAOKE NIGHT! STACIE CONRAD, AND AUBREY POSEN!"

The bar erupted into claps. The introduction of Good To You- by Marian's Trench echoed inside the bar Stacie stepped forward into the bright stage light. She smiled a bit when she heard Kelsey yell out 'That's my best friend!'

Stacie held her microphone up to her lips before singing;

_Everyone's around, no words are coming now.  
And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound.  
And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up.  
And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it._

Aubrey walked into the light next to Stacie before taking her hand, and singing with her girlfriend

And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone.  
And now I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me  
And I'd be so good to you.

Stacie walked back so that her girlfriend could shine by herself, hopefully without blowing her cookies everywhere.

_I thought I saw a sign somewhere between the lines.__  
Maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want.  
And I still have your letter just got caught between  
Someone I just invented, who I really am and who I've become._

Aubrey ran to Stacie before pulling her back up to the light with her, she pressed a kiss to Stacie's hand before holding it up, and smiled when the room went wild.

_And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone.  
And now I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me  
And I'd be so good to you._

Stacie leaned her head against her girlfriend's, and sang with her in a breathy voice;

_I'd be so good to you_

The pair leaned in, and kissed right in front of all those people ignoring all the clapping, and whistling. The two created a bubble between the two of them, and it was magically perfect.

**AN: Sorry this is short, but next chapter we will listen to what songs Beca, and Chloe are gonna sing, and i'm pretty sure everyone is excited to read about Kelsey and Riven dancing and singing to Beautiful Liars. If you would like a better visual look up Beautiful Liars Just Dance 3 and you'll understand what Kelsey is forcing Riven to do! I love you all Read and Review if you liked! :3**

**Xoxo~**

**Kaylee* :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Good day lovely readers! New chapter of You Look Hot Or I'm Drunk! I hope you enjoy, and I hope my little mistakes I make don't put you guys off :P Anyway, enjoy enjoy ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: None is mine, except my mistakes.. which I don't like to admit -Blushes- By the wayyy here's the link to the Beautiful Liars dance so you get a visual watch?v=8hB-a1lb3qQ (Thank you BowserBikeJustDance)**

_Riven P.O.V._

I watched as Stacie, and Aubrey walked off stage hand in hand. I smiled at the two, and before I could reach for my microphone, Kelsey snatched it out of my reach.

"Hey!" I opposed.

"Nu-uh. We're up next. I'm making sure we are." Kelsey shook her head, and smiled.

"_Oh no.." I thought._

"WHAT UP WHAT UP! WOW WHAT AN AMAZING PERFORMANCE. NEXT UP WE HAVE THE LOVELY OWNER OF THE CLUB RIVEN BROWN, AND MYSELF WITH OUR SPICY PERFORMANCE OF..." Kelsey took in a deep breath "BEAUTIFUL LIAR BY BEYONCE, AND SHAKIRA!"

The bar erupted in applause before Kelsey set down the mic before taking my hand, and pulling me onstage.

"Kelsey.. I can't do it." I paused before looking at her.

"You can! I know you can!" Kelsey hugged me, and pulled back with a smile before looking at my DJ dude, and nodded her head. Thus the track began playing.

Kelsey's words of encouragement gave me confidence, and I proceeded to move my back to her as she did the same. I looked back in time to see Kelsey roll her hips sensually. We both bent over my left hand making a big circle barely missing the floor.

Kelsey and I's bodies began dropping to the floor as Kelsey stepped forward announcing she was Beyonce, I did the same saying Shakira.

We began to move in synchronization as we both sang:

_He said I'm worth it, his one desire  
I know things about him that you wouldn't want to read about  
He kissed me, he's a one and only beautiful liar  
(Yes!)  
Tell me how you tolerate the things I just found out about_  
I flashed a smile at Kelsey, and began the pre-chorus

_We'll never know, why are we the ones who suffer?  
I have to let go  
He won't be the one to cry_  
We moved close to one another, and I laughed as we danced together. I felt free, different.

_Ay! Lets not kill the karma  
Ay! Lets not start a fight  
Ay! Its not worth the drama  
For a beautiful liar._

I stopped dancing, and wrapped my arms around Kelsey's waist pausing her from continuing. The DJ cut off the music, as I was just holding Kelsey. She laughed as I whirled her around, and the crowd gave a standing ovation.

We both walked off stage, and Kelsey linked her arm through mine, and smiled her dazzling smile at me.

"So.. anything you wanna say to me?" Kelsey raised a teasing eyebrow.

"You... You dance good." I patted her arm awkwardly, as she just laughed. I blushed, and introduced the new act.

"PLEASE WELCOME... BECA AND CHLOE!"

I turned my face just as Kelsey leaned in to kiss my cheek. Our lips connected, before we sprang apart at the electric current that ran through our lips.

"Oh.. um.. I'm sorry." I mumbled as I touched my lips, and blushed a deep crimson red.

"N-No i'm sorry.. I meant to kiss your cheek.." Kelsey blushed from her brown hair line to her tan cheeks.

I patted her arm awkwardly again. "You did good."

I heard her small giggle, and looked at her before turning my attention to the couple on stage.

"_Was the brunette always that small?" _I thought.

_Beca P.O.V._

I smiled at the beautiful copper haired girl to my left, as the show lights reflected off her face. I nodded my head to the DJ as one of my remixes played through the speakers. I saw people nod their head in enjoyment of the instrumental of "Titanium" play through the house. Chloe grabbed her mic as her song began playing.

_Been there, done that, messed around  
I'm having fun, don't put me down  
I'll never let you sweep me off my feet  
I won't let you in again  
The messages I tried to send  
My information's just not going in_

I'm burning bridges shore to shore  
I break away from something more  
I'm not turned off to love until it's cheap  
Been there, done that, messed around  
I'm having fun, don't put me down  
I'll never let you sweep me off my feet  


I stepped forward, and winked at Chloe, before singing Chloe's so called 'lady jam'

_You shout it out,  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud not saying much  
I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet  
You shoot me down, but I get up_

Chloe skipped forward before taking my hand, and smiling widely at me.

_This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof  
This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium_

_This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof  
This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof_

_This time baby,_

_I'll be, bulletproof_

_Titanium_

I smiled as Stacie, and Aubrey along with Riven, and Kelsey ran up to Chloe, and I on stage. We laughed as we group hugged as the bar gave us another standing ovation. The DJ (Who I am totally a thousand times better than) decided to make our time much more enjoyable on stage, and the song We Are Family started playing. The whole bar clapped to the rhythm, leaving us to bow, as we laughed, and shared kisses with our lovers. Kelsey, and Riven were holding onto one another's hand, as we made our way off stage.

"So.. you hate karaoke ey?" The redhead who I was currently linked hands with nudged me playfully.

I thought for a second before retorting "Badass's don't do karaoke.. But family does whatever." I smirked at her.

"You're still my badass." Chloe pulled my face to hers, before kissing me with so much passion the breath was knocked out of my lungs.

Kelsey ran up to me with Riven on her arm. "Let's go guys! We're gonna go whale watching!" She jumped up in down in excitement.

"I don't do whale watching..." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

Chloe leaned in closer to me "Please, for me?" She whispered while she looked at me with those damn beautiful blue eyes.

I sighed "Fine."

"YAY!"

A horn honked outside.

"Let's go Stacie's being impatient!" Kelsey grabbed my arm before dragging us out of bar where we just had our first family moment. My heart swelled as my eyes did also.

I didn't cry though.

Badass's don't cry.

**An: Hope you enjoyed! I'm sorry for all mistakes! Cute little moments of family time, while Beca's pretending to still be the badass we all know and love. Drama up ahead. Read and Review if you like! Although its a beautiful thing to do ;) I love you all!**

**Xoxo~**

**Kaylee* :)**


	10. Quick News

**AN: Hey guys, i'm sorry to inform you that I was hospitalized for a long time due to issues. I lost some good hearing, and I ruined my kidney's. I also can't stare at computers or think too hard. The updates are gonna be very infrequent but please know I love and adore everyone of you, and even though this is hard, i'm gonna keep doing it. Please be patient! Once again, you guys are amazing . You give me the hope to keep going on.**

**So Keep Holding On, Cause we're gonna make it through. We'll make it through..**

**With lots of love,**

**XOXO~ Kaylee***

**:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey lovely readers thank you for all of the sweet love, and support! I tried really hard on this chapter so it's extra special for you! I wanted to dedicate this to everyone out there who reads my stories, who take time to drop a review or a favorite or a follow. You guys don't understand how much I appreciate that. It makes my day or even my week seeing my inbox have a new review or a new story follow. I just wanted to say thank you again for being my support system, and loving on me. You guys are lovely! Part of my family even :) Anyway now that the author has been sappy we can actually get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything aside from my mistakes, and lovely Kelsey, and Riven are all mine!**

Stacie P.O.V.

"Babe, do you know where my green top is? You know the one with the black gems along the neckline?" I asked my girlfriend, Aubrey.

"Uh, no. Did you check the closet?" She suggested.

I walked over to Aubrey before hugging her close, and leaning my head on shoulder. I moved a bit of hair from her ear, and whispered very softly.

"...You do it." I playfully took her earlobe between my teeth, and grazed it softly. I smiled when I felt her shudder.

"You're an ass."

"I tend to be." I untangled myself from Aubrey's body before playfully smacking her ass.

"Hey!" Aubrey cried out in surprise.

"You never said no touching." I flipped my hair behind my shoulder, and strolled off to the closet in search of my green top.

"Why do you want your green top so much?" Aubrey appeared behind me.

"It looks pretty." I answered bluntly.

"So...?" The blonde pressed.

"So, I need to look good for my date tonight with my amazing girlfriend of five months, because if I don't dress up I don't stand a chance at looking beautiful compared to her." I explained before looking over at Aubrey with a smirk.

Aubrey wrapped her arms around my waist before pulling me into a tight hug. Right there in the closet.

"You know... Two girls in the closet... it's kinda cramped.. We should come out of it." I joked, and pouted when Aubrey punched me in the shoulder. "Ow."

"You ruin beautiful moments you make." Aubrey leaned up, and pressed a kiss to my lips before taking my bottom lip between her teeth. She bit down on it, and I whimpered. Her tongue smoothed over my lip before she pulled away with a smirk.

"Now you're ruining a beautiful moment you made." I whined.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, love." She winked at me.

"Well now I need to take _off_ my panties, and go take a _cold_ shower." I complained again.

"You go do that, and i'll find your green top for you."

I leaned down to kiss her one more time. "Thank you." I whispered, and smiled against her lips.

**Later on that night**

"I still can't believe you found my top in Beca's room, and not even that I can't believe you thought I was sleeping with _Beca_!" I emphasized

"I wasn't thinking. I really didn't mean to burst into your shower, and corner you."

"Please, you totally wanted to. Don't think I didn't see you lick your lips." I smirked, and winked at my girlfriend. I took her hand when she started turning bright red in embarrassment.

"I'm kidding my love, but you should have known I would never cheat on you. Nobody is as good as you. Especially with Beca, She's hot, and all. I would never go for her though. You know why?" I smiled softly at Aubrey.

"Why?"

I leaned down until my lips were at her ear. "I prefer blondes."

I felt peppered kisses down Aubrey's jawline, before kissing her once on the lips.

"You're so perfect, and sweet." Aubrey smiled at me with that dazzling smile that makes my heart flutter.

"That's all you." I grinned at her.

"Shut up." She pushed me playfully.

I pressed a kiss to her hand that was intertwined with mine.

"Where are we going?" Aubrey asked me after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"To your castle, Princess." I grinned at her again. "We're almost there it's a little walk, but it shouldn't hurt your feet if it does though tell me. I'll carry you."

"Castle? You are so weird, Conrad. I'll be fine. I'm a tough girl. I tie my own sandals and everything." She smirked at me.

"Quit quoting Hercules. You have such an obsession. It's cute, but I feel like I know the whole dialog."

"I know, but you love me."

"That I do." I kissed her hand again before parking, and getting out of the car to open the door for Aubrey.

She took my hand again. "Where are we going?"

"This way." I tugged at her hand to pull her along with me.

After about fifteen minutes of walking I could see Aubrey beginning to struggle keeping up next to me.

"Babe, do you want me to carry you?"

"No. Let's just go." She disagreed.

"Oh. Please. I'm not gonna let you go. You're walking like a dead person. C'mon you aren't that heavy. We aren't that far." I pressed before crouching down for her to climb on my back.

"No."

"If you love me."

"Fine." She huffed before climbing onto my back.

"Put you hand over your eyes." I instructed a few minutes later.

"Why?"

"Just do it. For me." I pleaded.

"Ugh. Fine." She did what I asked grumbling a bit.

"I'm gonna put you down now okay? No peeking." I slowly lowered her to the floor before stepping away from her, and pulling out my lighter, and put the finishing touches around.

"Okay. Look." I smiled giddy.

I heard Aubrey gasp, and I turned around to see her reaction. Tear after tear rolled down her face.

"How did you...?"

"I found it. It used to be small, and dingy, but with a little help I modeled it into our own place. Like we can't live here... but it can just be our place." I finished with a shy smile on my face.

"Stacie.. Oh my god." Aubrey placed her hand over her mouth, and a loud sob left her throat.

"Baby..." I extended my hand toward her.

"I love it. So much. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but this is so surreal." Aubrey wiped her tears away, and pulled me in a hug.

I looked at the twinkling lights I had hung over the now bigger cabin, and thanked whatever higher power up there for the chance with Aubrey, and that I was actually doing things right.

"Shhh, it's okay baby. If anything you deserve all this and more. Speaking of which are you hungry?"

"Aha.. starving." Aubrey smiled brightly at me.

"Okay! Fettuccine Alfredo with that garlic bread I make that you love so much. By the way don't worry about garlic breath." I held up a pack of spearmint gum. "I got you, babe." I winked at Aubrey before giggling with her.

"You dork. Pass me the bread."

**After dark**

Aubrey, and I have stayed at our new place for a few hours already, and I have yet to bring out her actual anniversary gift.

I took a deep breath.

"Hey babe? Remember the first movie we watched together before I officially asked you to be my girlfriend?"

Aubrey looked in thought for a moment.

"Was it The Fox and The Hound?"

"Yeah, do you remember what you told me?"

"That we needed one?" Aubrey stuck her tongue out at me.

I handed her a folded piece of paper, and got up. "I'll be right back."

I came back with a cardboard box, and set it down next to me out of sight.

"Stacie, what is this?"

"We'll get there, but first I need to give you my anniversary gift. I know it's just been five months, but you've been my best friend for longer, and I feel like I can tell you everything, and I always feel safe around you. I love you so much. I hope you love my anniversary gift too."

I handed Aubrey the lidded cardboard box. She lifted the lid off before almost accidentally dropping her box.

"Be careful!" I steadied the box for Aubrey before she lifted her surprise out of the box.

"St-Stacie... What is this?" Aubrey gasped before her eyes filled with tears again.

"A baby fox, I adopted him this morning. He's our baby."

**AN: Yep, so Stacie is an amazing girlfriend who adopted a baby fox for Aubrey. Damn how lucky she is. I stayed up late to get this out for you guys, and I love you guys. Just so you remember again. If and when you feel unimportant there is always a girl here who needs each and everyone of you. Thank you for being amazing people. I feel like these meds are making me emotional so yeah, Just know I love you, and Read and Review if you enjoyed! :D**

**Xoxo- Kaylee***

**:)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: So I totally wrote this in my notes on my iPod during school. Yes I should pay more attention, but you'd be bored if you were in Physics again. Anyway, Enjoy! :)**

_Stacie P.O.V._

"Stacie, Oh my god you don't understand sarcasm!"Aubrey gasped at me while clutching the little ball of white fur.

"You don't like him?" I pouted.

"Oh my god, Stacie I love him! I totally love him. He's adorable. This is the greatest thing ever." Aubrey embraced me. The baby fox yawned, and began to fall asleep in Aubrey's arms.

I leaned down, and kissed Aubrey's cheek, "You're welcome my love."

We sat down on the couch I had moved in earlier, and watched TV together after about an hour I heard Aubrey start sniffling. When I turned to her I had not expected to see tears rushing down her face.

"Whoa whoa whoa, What's wrong baby?" I tried to shush her soft sobs leaving her throat as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Nothing is wrong." She whispered while tears still rolled down her face.

"Seriously, Aubs? You're blubbering like a baby. There has to be something wrong. What is it? The movie?" I guessed while wiping away each tear that was falling down her gorgeous face.

"Seriously, nothing is wrong. Everything is perfect."

I halted my movements before taking her face in my hands, and raised one of my perfect eyebrows. "Explain?"

"You. You're perfect. I feel perfect. You.. make me feel perfect." Aubrey explained while inhaling to calm down a bit.

"I'm still lost. Aubrey, are you feeling okay? We could go home." I suggested The baby silver fox woke up, and stretched before jumping from Aubrey's lap to mine. I scratched him behind his ear, and looked up at Aubrey who was currently struggling to stop crying.

"No. I mean I don't understand what I did to deserve you. I... I didn't think you were serious that first night when you were drunk. I thought that what we had was just based on alcohol, and just a hook up. Instead you've shown me through everything you've done you care so much about me, and I just can't thank you enough. I didn't think I would date anyone because of the way I am. You're.. you'r just perfect. I can't lose you. I don't want to lose you. You're my world. You overlook my flaws, and my mistakes. You're open to me about everything. I.. I didn't know what love was until I had you. My own parents never showed me the love you have. The willingness to deal with all the crap I put you through at times. The heart break I know I insert in your heart when I say something wrong at a bad time. I wouldn't want to love someone else the way I love you. You make me crazy, and make me find ways to fall in love with you all over again everyday. You helped me wind down from being so uptight. Your smile makes my heart flutter, and your little winks makes my heart stop for a second. I know you don't feel that you deserve me, because all of those people in your past, but really. All those people who broke your heart is missing out on the greatest woman ever in existence. I know that we haven't dated so long, but i'll tell you now. I fell for you the moment I saw you at Bella auditions. I just thought someone like you wouldn't fall for me, and yet here we are. Five months of discovering each other, and ourselves. Together. The way I want to be forever. I love you." Aubrey leaned over to brush away the tears that I didn't know were falling down my face.

"Too much?" She teased before taking my face between her hands, and kissing me softly.

"No. Just enough. That was perfect. I... I have no words besides the ones I know that are true. I love you, so much." I released the squirming animal from my arms as he jumped from the couch onto the floor before sniffing around to find his chewy toy I bought for him earlier.

"I love you baby." Aubrey smiled before snuggling on chest, and wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I love you too, babe." I smiled before pecking Aubrey on the lips, and resting my head on top of hers. Falling asleep with the love of my life.

**Later That Day**

I woke up to a slight pressure hitting my leg, I looked down. I saw our baby fox with a piece of fluff between his teeth.

"Hi baby boy, What's that?" I leaned down to take the piece of fabric from his mouth before nearly falling off the used to be couch cushion.

"What the?- AUBREY WAKE UP." I shook my girlfriend lightly.

"Hmm? What?" Aubrey muttered before rubbing her eyes.

"Look what your baby did." I gestured to the chewed up couch cushion, and fluff everywhere around the room.

Aubrey looked speechless. "You mean our baby." She finally said

I looked over at her, and playfully rolled my eyes and smiled before leaning down to pick up _Our_ baby.

"I have one more surprise for you." I stated before fastening a collar around the silver fox's neck. I handed him to Aubrey where she once again covered her mouth with her hand as tears filled her eyes.

"Stacie.. is that a..."

"Oh no. Oh god no. I love you, and one day I want to spend forever with you, but thats just a promise ring for that exact reason. Right now, Aubrey Leanne Posen. I promise one day, I will make you the happiest girl in this whole galaxy by marrying you, and this ring keeps that promise. I'm not ready right now for that big of a commitment, and really I know you aren't either. We have futures we must achieve. You being a kick ass lawyer, and me owning my own dance studio. Will you please accept this ring? Oh, and the baby fox because you know they're a package deal." I teased before looking at Aubrey hopefully.

She took my hand, before gently placing a kiss on top of it.

"Yes... forever yes."

I kissed Aubrey before unclipping the promise ring from our baby's collar to slide it on Aubrey's finger.

"What's his name?" I pointed to the baby fox who was currently looking at us curiously.

"Huh, I don't know. I'll have to think of one that fits him perfectly."

"I love it already." I smiled at the baby fox, who looked at us, and lopped his tongue out to the side.

I stuck my tongue back out at him, and smiled when I heard Aubrey giggle at us.

"Are you ready for your anniversary gift?" Aubrey asked me.

"You didn't have to baby." I argued

"I did though, and I'm glad I did too." Aubrey pulled a box out of her pocket, and handed it to me

"What is this?" I asked, and eyed the box curiously.

"Open it." Aubrey encouraged, and lifted the top off for me to see.

Inside was a diamond locket in the shape of a heart which had a clasp on the side.

"Open it." Aubrey whispered in my ear.

I wiped away the tear that was falling down my check before opening the clasp up before choking back a sob by the picture that was inside.

On one side of the locket was the picture of Aubrey, and I smiling at each other that we took on our first date together at the beach at sunrise, and the other picture was a picture of my dad, and I when I was a baby smiling at one another, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, as I smiled like a goof ball at the camera.

"How did you get this?" I whispered to Aubrey while I touched the picture delicately.

"Your Uncle.. I called him, and asked him if he had any pictures of you, and your dad. I took it to the shop, and asked them to make it into this locket. I'm sorry if this made you upset in anyway." Aubrey whispered while taking my hand.

"I... I love it.." I choked out, before burying my face in the crook of Aubrey's neck, and letting out a giant sob as tears wracked my body.

"Shhh... It's okay." Aubrey kissed my head, and pulled me closer to her.

"I miss him." I took deep breaths before pulling myself together, and wiping the tears off my face.

"I know you do. Can I ask you a question?" Aubrey muttered before shyly looking away.

"Of course my love, what is it?" I gently pulled her face back to mine to scrutinize her face

"Can I meet your dad?" Aubrey seemed hesitant

"Of course, whenever you want too." I paused before smiling at her reassuringly.

"Now?"

"If you want to of course." I smiled at her again before gathering up our sleeping baby. "Geez he sleeps a lot."

Aubrey playfully hit me in the shoulder. "Leave him alone he's a baby."

I stuck my tongue out at Aubrey before taking her hand. "Well baby, it looks like I can't carry you back to the car."

Aubrey took off her shoes, before holding them up in her hand. Smiling brightly at me. "I got it."

I laughed out loud. "The many reasons why I love you, Princess."

**AN: I hope you enjoyed. I'm going to therapy for my hearing loss, and ways of dealing with it. So I'm a happy author. I love you guys, so much which is why I worked hard to get this out today! Read and Review if you like, but its much appreciated, and makes me want to write for you guys. Thank you for all the love! Have an amazing day! :)**

**Xoxo~ Kaylee***

**:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I once again started writing this in Physics, I should start paying attention, but I love writing! Sad news, guys. I won't update for a while i'm going back into the hospital. Suddenly, my stomach has been acting up again, and I wanted to make a deal. I'm at 41 reviews for this story. I'll have my laptop with me. I will be writing the next chapter there! If I get up to 50 reviews i'll publish it sooner. I know thats a lot to ask for, but I just like knowing that there are people there reading, and enjoying what i'm writing. No pressure though! Enjoy reading ! C:**

**Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect I don't own, except for my original characters ^-^**

_Aubrey P.O.V._

Stacie, and I walked hand in hand through the eerie grave yard. There were more tombstones than as far as my eye could see. Stacie seemed to be getting more fidgety the farther we walked. I squeezed her hand reassuringly, as I saw her hand tighten around the leash in her left hand. Stacie smiled tightly at me, and smiled for real when I stuck my tongue out at her, and winked.

"I feel like I haven't been here in a long time." Stacie said after a beat of silence.

"When was the last time you came here?" I asked curiously.

"A month ago, maybe two." She looked at me guilty, and sighed.

"It's not your fault." I reassured her again.

She looked at me gratefully. The silence was long, and tense. Finally, Stacie stopped at a tombstone with flowers all over it, and a dozen tiny American Flags surrounded a picture of a dark haired, handsome, young brown eyed man. Stacie knelt down, and ran her fingers over the fading, and withering picture.

"Hi, Daddy." Stacie whispered while tears fell down from her face.

I knelt beside my girlfriend, and wrapped my arms around her. She wiped her tears away, before smiling at her dad.

"Daddy, This is Aubrey." Stacie introduced me, and I respectfully bowed m head.

"It's an honor to have finally met you, Captain Conrad."

Stacie's sob bursted out of her chest, as I pulled her closer I muttered sweet nothings in her ear, to calm her down.

"Shhh... I got you baby." I promised, and kissed her cheek, then temple, and finally her head.

"I miss him, it hurts so much." Stacie cried, her voice laced with pain, and sadness.

I had no words, so instead I just pulled her even closer. After a few minutes she took a deep, shallow, shaking breath in.

"Can we go now?" Stacie pleaded.

"Of course, baby." I puled her up, and brushed the grass off her pants.

We were getting ready to leave when we heard a low growl, and looked over to see the baby fox growling, his hairs bristling up, and started baring his fangs.

"Hey now, what's wrong?" Stacie cooed as she leaned down to pick him up, but stopped short when he began yipping at her.

"What has gotten into you?" I scolded at the baby fox, before Stacie accidentally let go of his leash, and he took off running.

"COME BACK HERE!" Stacie yelled in horror as the fox began rampaging behind the stone; knocking over a flower bouquet.

I saw Stacie lunge toward the leash, before falling forward, and hitting her head against the piece of stone. I rushed over to her side as she moaned in pain.

"Are you okay, baby?"

_Stacie P.O.V._

"Ow. Fuck." I muttered before looking up at my dads tombstone. I heard a gasp, and I realized that it was mine.

On the back of my fathers tombstone spray painted in a bright blood red were the words; 'Captain Conrad's daughter is the biggest slut whore in all of Barden. Like MOTHER like DAUGHTER.'

Tear after tear rolled down my face as I re-read each word over and over, as Aubrey's face was frozen in shock.

"Stace-"

"What the FUCK!" I yelled/ sobbed

"Stace, Stace! Shh- Calm down." Aubrey tried to soothe me, but I was seeing red.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Aubrey! Someone is going to pay for this! When I find who did this I'm going to put them in a grave! People are so fucking disrespectful! I made mistakes. _I _made mistakes not my dad! My dad died fighting for this fucking country! This ungrateful piece of shit doesn't deserve to be walking on the soil that my dad bled for!" I screeched.

"Stace, that isn't a good idea. We can wash this off. Let it go."

To think.. my _girlfriend_ is saying this to me?

"I will NOT let this go." I turned my scorching gaze on my innocent girlfriend.

"We can't do anything about this Stace, baby, look at me." Aubrey took my emotionless face in her hands. "Let this go. You're more than what that asshole wrote. Your dad would be so proud of you."

I snapped.

"You don't know my dad!" I stepped away from Aubrey before clenching my fists at my sides; holding onto the leash tightly.

"I don't need to know him to know he'd be proud of you." Aubrey shook her head before trying to hold me again.

"Don't! Touch me." Aubrey's eyes sparked with fire.

"I'm trying to help you." She seethed at me.

"No! I screw everything up." I took into account my words, and bitterly through my head back, and barked out a small emotionless chuckle. "Except I screw everything like my whore of a mother!"

"Maybe you are then!" Aubrey exploded at me.

Time stood still.

"Stace, baby, I didn't mean-"

I took off running, my heart was broken, and I ran as if I could out run the pain. Our baby was running behind me. "Take the car. I'm done!" I shouted over my shoulder back to her, as I kept running. I stopped when I hit the cemetery. I grabbed the little ball of fur, and cried into him.

"God why?" I whispered brokenly to myself.

A clasp of thunder shook the ground, and resounded through the sky. I led the baby fox to the main gate entrance, and tied him to the gate. I leaned down, and pressed a kiss to his head. "Make sure Aubrey's okay, please. I love you, and her." The little fox whined, and licked my chin as I got up. The locket on my neck felt heavy, as I pulled out my phone to text a friend.

"_Coffee?"-S_

"_Sure, want me to pick you up?"-B_

"_Yeah that'd be great, at the cemetery on road 92. Things are bad."-S_

"_Hang tight, i'll be there as soon as I can."-B_

Five minutes later, Beca's Hyundai pulled up near the cemetery gates. I stroked the fox's fur one last time, before climbing into the passenger seat of Beca's car. Beca began driving, and after a moment of silence she looked at me.

"So.. do you wanna talk about it?"

I broke down again, and Beca looked panicked for a second before taking my hand, and squeezing it reassuringly. My thoughts kept flashing to a certain blonde who held my heart, but broke it into a million pieces.

"I'm not a whore am I?" I asked Beca quietly.

**AN: So here was chapter 13, and I hope you liked it! I don't know when i'll hear from you guys again, but know I'll miss you guys, and I love you! Read and Review if you liked it, and i'd love to read some suggestions, and stuff. For example. The baby fox still needs a name, whoever tells me one I like will earn a shout out on the next chapter! Love you guys stay awesome! Also, stay out of hospitals... They stink.**

**Read and Review! :)**

**XoXo- Kaylee***

**:3**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey everyone miss me? It hasn't been long, but i've missed you! I reached 52 reviews! I'm so HAPPY! You guys are the best! Chapter Fourteen I wrote with all the hardships that have impacted me lately losing a friend, losing some part of me, and some other stuff. Although, I wrote it with the mindset that there are good things along with the bad. So yeah, That's it. Enjoy the chapter :))**

**Disclaimer: I only own my original ideas, nothing else. Kay? Kay.**

_Beca P.O.V._

I one-handed steered into the parking space in front of Sleeping Moon Cafe; holding Stacie's hand in mine rubbing small circles over her soft skin.

"Thank you for this." Stacie broke the silence.

"For what?" I questioned while shutting off the engine, and turned to face her.

"Always being there for me." She simply replied, and a ghost of a smile hovered over her lips.

I squeezed her hand one more time before letting go. "That's what best friends do." I shrugged, and unclasped my seatbelt before opening my door, and walking around the back to open Stacie's door for her.

"What a perfect gentleman you are." She smirked at me.

I shrugged again. "I try from time to time. Who says chivalry is dead?"

She smiled as we walked into Sleeping moon together. Stacie found a table while I went to order our drinks. Stacie handed me a crumpled up ten, and told me to order whatever. I rolled my eyes, and shoved it into my back pocket when she wasn't looking. In no time at all I was face to face with a greasy haired, zit faced covered teen boy working the register when it was my time to order.

"Hi, Can I help you, beautiful?" He grinned at me.

I grimaced internally, but kept the smile on my face anyway. "Yeah, two mocha medium, whip cream caramel drizzle on top of both, a slice of strawberry cheesecake, and an order of mozzarella sticks."

"Alright, can I have your phone number to complete that order?" He winked at me.

"Haha you're so barking up the wrong tree, kid. I'm _gay._" I emphasized the gay part.

"Oh." His face fell then a mischievous smile appeared again. "How about your friend over there? She single?"

"Hey dick wit. You better stop trying to pick up girls while you work, because you're only embarrassing yourself if that's all you can do, and no she;s not single. She's gay too, dumbass." I jabbed a twenty at the boy, and glowered at him.

"Hey now, can't blame a guy for trying." He grinned while smoothing his greasy hair back, and handing me my change.

"Try on people in your league." I sneered, and walked back to Stacie with an annoyed expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked while I sat down opposite from her.

I shook my head "Egotistical boys. The register guy was trying to hook up with me when I told him I was gay he asked about you. They piss me off."

Stacie nodded her head in agreement. "They sure do."

She took my hands in hers, and I smiled wearily at her. "How you holding up?"

She sighed. "To be honest, I don't wanna think about it. I'd rather focus on right now, and hanging out with my bestie." She winked at me.

I blushed, and squeezed her hand "It'll be okay."

Our food, and coffee came out as Stacie leaned in and kissed my cheek. The blush immediately took over my face. The dumb teenage boy looked at us, and in awe said "I have the biggest boner right now."

Stacie and I both simultaneously screamed "GO THE FUCK AWAY."

Stacie looked at me shyly, and I grinned at her.

I reached into my back pocket, and pulled out Stacie's ten.

"I got this one. Next time you pay." I smile at her, as she tucked the ten back in her purse.

"Thanks, Beca."

We drank our coffee, and ate our mozzarella sticks in silence as we watched amateur acts perform on stage. We heard the door chime, and looked up to see Kelsey, and Riven walk in together.

"Kelsey! Riv!" Stacie waved them over, and they came rushing over.

"Hey!" Kelsey hugged me, and Stacie.

"What's up you two?" I asked when I moved out of my side of the booth to sit next to Stacie.

"First date." Kelsey announced, and a blush colored Riven's cheeks.

"Aww congrats!" I smiled at them.

"Yeah congratulations! Team Kelven forever!" Stacie raised her mocha cup, and tapped it against mine.

"Team what?" Riven's voice broke in.

"Kelven. Kelsey and Riven. Sooner people are gonna be writing FanFictions about you two." Stacie teased.

"Fan what?"

"It's hard to explain but I ship you two." Riven tilted her head in confusion again.

"I'm lost." Riven looked at Kelsey with lost eyes.

"So am I."

"It's like a couple name. You combine your names together. Shipping is like worshiping." I explained in simpler terms.

"Oh so like you, and Chloe would be... Chloca? Or Bechloe." Riven tried.

"Yeah, although I like Bechloe a lot better."

"You, and Aubrey would be.. Aubstie or.. Staubrey." Kelsey combined Stacie's and Aubrey's names together.

A look passed over her eyes. "Exactly" She muttered

"Beca can we go back to Barden now? I feel sick, and can't even keep my eyes open very long." A look of sickness passed over Stacie's features.

"Is everything okay?" Kelsey asked concern laced in her voice.

"Yeah, I just felt sick all day, so I asked Beca if we can get coffee. I read coffee really helps with headaches, and also hang overs." Stacie playfully added.

"Want me to drive you to campus?"

"Yeah that'd be great." She turned to Kelsey and Riven and smiled. "We'll stop interfering with your date."

Everyone laughed at the table, and we hugged Riven and Kelsey goodbye. I held open the door for Stacie to walk through.

"Thanks Beca." Stacie smiled.

"You're welcome Stace." I smiled back at her.

We got into my car, and didn't expect the impact to come so suddenly.

_No one's P.O.V._

Siren's wailed, and paramedics rushed around to attend to the victims of the fatal accident. The police were busy scanning cell phones for emergency contacts, The scene was heart wrenching. A small brunette knocked unconscious was holding onto an taller brunette.

"_Hello? Stacie? I'm so sorry about earlier. Come home, and we can talk about it I promise."_

"Hello. Ma'am do you know Stacie Conrad? Or Rebecca Mitchell?"

"_Um.. Yeah. Stacie is my girlfriend. Rebecca is my best friend's girlfriend. Is something wrong?"_

"Ma'am. Your girlfriend, and Rebecca have been in an accident. We don't think they're going to make it through the night."

_Aubrey P.O.V._

I dropped the phone. I literally just let it slip from my hand. My world started spinning. Chloe looked over at me, and ran straight for me before I fell to the floor.

"Aubrey!? Aubrey!? What's wrong?!" Chloe's voice seemed so distant. I vaguely felt myself sit on the couch before another wave of nausea passed, and I threw up. All over Chloe's and I's apartment living room.

I weakly lifted my head before whispering "Beca... Stacie... Car accident... Almost... _Dead._"

After that I saw black.

I woke up to the sound of an engine roaring as I looked over I saw Chloe with tears streaming down her face, as we broke every speed limit, and ran every red light that dared to slow us down.

"Hospital?" I meekly asked.

"Hospital." She replied as her voice broke.

Chloe parked, and we ran into the emergency room. We ran in we caused everyone in the waiting room to jump in surprise.

"Where's Rebecca Mitchell, and Stacie Conrad?!" We shrieked on the verge of insanity.

"Guys?! What's wrong?!" Kelsey's voice flittered as she ran to us.

"Car accident. Please, Kelsey you have to let us see them!" I pleaded.

"Of course. Come with me. Hurry!" She pressed, as she unlocked the giant doors with her identification card.

"Where are they?!" I clenched my teeth as another wave of nausea hit me

".. Here." Kelsey's soft voice clenched our hearts.

Room one.

The room which was closes to the Nurses station.

The room where survivors weren't expected to live through the night.

The room where my girlfriend, and my best friend's girlfriend were.

".. Go ahead in.. I'll tell them you're here." Kelsey's voice disrupted my thoughts

Chloe, and I mechanically stepped into the room. We clenched onto each other. As if we were trying to hold one another together.

I couldn't contain the sob that wretched it's way past my throat when I laid eyes on my beautiful girlfriend who now had cuts all over her face, and a giant bulge where her left leg was, and her right arm was bandaged into a cast. The small DJ though looked a bit better, but then again the white room, and the large bed made the tiny girl look even smaller. Chloe walked over to the love of her life, and knelt near her bed. Putting her face in Beca's gauzed up hand, and crying into her. The sporadic beats of the monitors were the most haunting noise. Dozens of bags of fluids, and blood.

I walked over to my gorgeous girlfriend.. and took her hand in mine, as my body was vibrating with sobs.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..." I cried into Stacie's arm as her heart rate picked up, and slowed.

_Please... don't leave me... Don't flat line._

**AN: Now that was emotional... Fuck. I'm crying I need to stop listening to Demi Lovato. She makes me so emotional. By the way follow me on Instagram! DoanForgetMe_ I'd love to talk to some of you guys! Anyway, Read and Review if you enjoyed it.. or thoughts... or stuff. Love you guys! Talk to you when I can :***

**Xoxo~ Kaylee***

**:)**


End file.
